This Ain't No Fairytale
by Mooch McFly
Summary: We are protectors. We are fighters. We are fierce. We are Werewolves. And we are damn proud of being girls.
1. Pack Information

**Pack Information****:**

Jetta Keitha Sparks

Age: 17

Hair: Chest length, straight, chocolate brown

Eyes: Silver

Fur: Pure white

Position: *Alpha

Slater Sullivan

Age: 16

Hair: Chin length, wavy, dirty blonde

Eyes: Brown

Fur: All dark brown

Position: *Beta

Makayla (Mac) Fay

Age: 16

Hair: Hip length, wavy, black (Blue-ish in the light)

Eyes: Electric blue

Fur: All Raven Black (Blue-ish/Purple-ish in the light)

Position: Flank

Shawn Sullivan

Age:15

Hair: Pixie cut, dirty blonde

Eyes: Brown

Fur: Mostly Brown, with tan paws and a tan streak down back

Daniella (Danny) Holloway

Age: 14

Hair: Shoulder length, platinum blonde

Eyes: Green

Fur: All Light Tan

Gallaria Gibbs

Age: 14

Hair: Back length, curly, blood red

Eyes: Green

Fur: All Reddish Brown

***Only the older members of the pack have a Rank, within the pack.***


	2. What We Are

We are all damn proud of what we are

What we become

We don't take any shit

We hand it our

We are the protectors

We are the fighters

We are fierce

We are Werewolves

And we are Girls


	3. Damn Straight We're Girls

_Cool. New Story, first... real chapter! YAY! Reviews always welcomed by all. And i love you all! YAY! okay, Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight... there ya go.. now read, read, read! Haha.. okay I'm such a creeper. Seriously, just read the damn chapter. =)_

**Damn Straight We're Girls**

I sniffed the air once. Then again.

The pine trees smelled fresh and tangy in the crisp morning air. The wind blew around the branches, and ruffled my fur, as well as let me smell the upturned earth that was far in the West. I was a werewolf. Better yet, I was the freaking Alpha of my pack.

Five girls, plus myself. Jetta Kietha Sparks.

It was silent in my head for now. No one had phased yet and although I was thankful that I had my thoughts to myself, I was also disappointed. I had howled over three minutes ago. Then all at once, four other minds joined mine.

There was Slater Sullivan, who was my second in command. Makayla Fay was my other wing-man. They were both a year younger than me. Shawn Sullivan was Slater's little sister, and Gallaria Gibbs was the runt of the pack, only being fourteen.

_Where the hell are you? _Makayla asked as she and the other girls began running.

_Outer Western rim. I picked up a scent... And where the hell is Danny? _I asked wearily in my head. I noticed that the other runt Daniella Holloway wasn't here.

_I thought she said something about being late. _Gallaria said.

_Shut up Gibbs. You were late too. What took you all so long? _I asked angrily.

_We all met up. Didn't you notice how synchronized that entrance was? _Slater pointed out the obvious.

_Whatever. Just come to the outer Western rim. _I told them, looking around my surroundings. And then it was mostly quiet around us. The thoughts were relatively quiet, and I heard their hearts drumming as they all ran through the dim forest. Slater was just a blur in the trees. On good days she was the fastest in the pack, but I usually was the one who filled that position.

Suddenly a raven black wolf and a dark brown wolf shot out of the brush. Slater and Makayla. Just seconds later Shawn and Gallaria came to a halt in the small clearing that I was in.

_Should we wait for Danny? _Shawn asked. I was about to answer when another mind joined all of ours.

_Sorry I'm late. The brat I was babysitting wouldn't let go of me when I tried to give her to the mom. _She tried to explain to us.

_Yeah, sure... whatever... _Slater sighed sarcastically.

_Anyway. What did I miss? _Danny asked finally, ignoring the jab she got from Slater. I rolled my eyes and sighed as well, returning to my original point for calling this meeting.

_Nothing yet... I picked up a new scent going into the Diamond's territory... and I.... I..... Dammit! Gibs! Stop humming! _I growled sharply, and Gallaria let out a surprised yelp.

_Sorry. It's so catchy though! _She whined to me as she lay down on the ground.

_Yeah... What was that song? _Shawn asked.

_You're Gonna Go Far Kid, by The Offspring... _She smiled and resumed humming.

_Oh! I love that song! _Makayla joined in. I groaned internally and let their song continue for another three seconds before I let out another sharp growl and they both fell silent.

_Anyway! We have to go and give them the lecture. I still don't trust the Diamonds to tell them all the rules. They could be nomads. _I said, and Slater gave a muted growl.

_Wait... It was a vampire scent? _Shawn asked. I nodded my big head. Suddenly Danny shot out of the bushes and landed in front of me.

_You sure they are new vamps? _She asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes and shared the memory of the sickly sweet scent that burned my nose. We all shivered at the scent.

_Okay! Okay! We believe your judgement! Please have mercy! _Makayla whined, ears flat against her head. I let the memory recede quickly.

_So are we going to check it out? _Gallaria asked.

_No. We're going to sit here and do nothing like boring giant dogs. _Danny snorted. Gallaria growled angrily and her ears went against her head as she bared her teeth. Danny mimicked the movement as they began walking in a slow circle. I snarled loudly and the forest was silent again.

_Yes. We are going. Slater and Makayla take the wings. Shawn follow up. Danny, you take the Northern circle, and Gibbs you take the Southern. Meet up with us right before the Diamond's clearing. _I said. Makayla and Slater took their positions on my flanks, and Shawn stood behind me. Then we all shot out into the forest. Running and becoming one with the forest again, making our way towards the vampire's house. The crypt.

They were new comers. Our pack was a half a year old by the time they showed up and settled. The Diamonds. They convinced us that they were _vegetarian_ and didn't suck human blood. I still think that's a load of bull shit. So every time nomads show up, we are always wary of what their intentions are for feeding time.

_Now dance fucker dance! He never had a chance! And no one even knew it was really only you! _

_Gibbs! What the hell did I just say about singing! _I growled.

_Nothing... You told me not to _hum_. It's completely different. _She retaliated smugly.

_Yeah, well it's still fucking annoying. So stop. _I groaned finally.

_Fun sucker. _She sighed. I rolled my eyes.

_I wonder if the vamps will be hot... _Makayla wondered.

_I seriously doubt that you would be interested in a vamp. _I told her off.

_Yeah. And even if she did, can you imagine making out with one with that smell to them? Ugh! Gross! _Slater said smugly. Makayla laughed as well me and the other girls, then suddenly Danny froze up on her route. We all slowed down, and we could tell her muscles had locked down, and she was completely shocked.

_Shit! What is that? _She growled and shared the scent with us.

_What the fuck is that? It smells like.... Us..... only different.... _Slater assessed. I took a slow step forward.

_Whatever... Keep going. We're almost there. _I said finally and we all picked up the same pace again. The wind blew sharply again and we all basically ran into a giant cloud of vampire stink. Most of us were smart enough to hold our breath, but Shawn accidentally breathed in.

We all burst into a small clearing together. Danny and Gibbs coming out shortly after. Shawn was now on her stomach looking like she was about to hack up a fur ball. We al fell onto the ground laughing at her.

_Shut up you idiots! It's not funny! _She whined.

_Yeah it really is... _Slater laughed at her younger sister.

_I feel like I'm gonna puke! _Shawn said and stuck her head in some bushes. I finally slowed down, and stopped laughing.

_Okay guys... Focus again. _I told them seriously and then all stopped laughing slowly. We all stood together. Slater on my right, Makayla on my left. The three squirts behind us with Shawn at point, Gibbs and Danny on the flanks. I let out a tearing howl before we stalked forward out of the tree line and towards the enormous house on the other side of the small meadow.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing. We didn't want to push the family too far. Even though we could take them all on and win. A small movement in one of the windows caught my eye and in a half a second later, all four of the Diamonds were standing on the lawn in front of their house. There was the parents Noah and Sasha. And their two 'kids' Trace and Gemma.

"What's up wolf girls!" Trace boomed in his loud voice. He reminded me strongly of the Hulk. While Gemma was more of a willowy super model. They both had the same jet black hair and perfect features just like their parents.

I growled in my through and nodded a little as a greeting. The rest of the pack mimicked the small growl.

Noah had telepathy. It wasn't mind reading, because he could only have a conversation with someone. He couldn't look into their thoughts, or their personal life. He took a few steps forward and put up a hand as if to say 'We aren't going to kill you, so let me talk to you'. I dipped my head a little, and then his voice echoed in my head.

_Why have you come? _He asked.

_Who are the newcomers? _I asked evenly.

_Visitors from Washington. _He replied.

_The state? _Danny interrupted.

_Butt out runt! _I growled at her.

_Yes. The state. _He answered her anyway.

_They have something else with them... It's a new scent for us. Who is it? _I asked.

_Their friends. _He answered slowly.

_Well that's specific. How many are there? _I scoffed.

_Together, both groups equal thirteen. _He answered. Together all the girls shuddered.

_Can we meet them? _I asked the dreaded question finally.

He nodded to me, then turned back to the house and gave another small nod. Lightning fast eight people came out of the house. It was painfully obvious that they were vampires. Then three slower people came out of the house. Dark skinned and black haired, the two boys stood at over six feet. It was also obvious that they were not vampires. I growled and tensed on my feet.

_Hot Damn! They are sexy! _Makayla laughed as she eyed the bronze haired newcomer.

_Not bad... _Slater smiled.

_Not bad at all! _Danny laughed.

_Mmhmm. I'd tap that. _Gibbs eyed the blonde one. I let out a barking laugh.

_Wow. I'm surrounded by sluts. Go back into the forest and phase back. It will be easier to communicate. _I ordered. They all turned and loped back into the cover of the forest. I nodded to Noah before turning and followed into the forest.

All the girls were back in human form and dressed already. Our standard dress was cotton shorts, a bra and no shoes. Everyone's hair was pulled back, except for Slater and Shawn, who lived up to their Boy name's with short hair cuts. I phased and pulled on a pair of ripped jean shorts and a black sports bra. We all wore large leather chains around our necks with a silver ring on the end.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Damn straight! Let's get it on!" Shawn smirked as she cracked her knuckles. Slater hit her over the head, and I glared at her.

"Let's not start a brawl with the new comers. Shall we?" Makayla suggested. I rolled my eyes and turned and walked into the clearing again. I watched the company's confusion flash across their faces.

"Welcome Ms. Sparks." Noah said formally. I heard Danny snort with laughter. I slid backwards a little and kicked her shin.

"You can cut the formality. It's Jetta. Say it with me. Jet-Ta." I told him. Noah nodded and I heard a loud laugh from the biggest newcomer. Who was built just like Trace.

"So... Who the hell are they?" I asked finally as I inclined my head towards the new vamps.

"This is the Cullen family. They are a coven from Forks and—"

"Forks? As in the thing you eat pasta with?" Gibbs asked slowly. More laughs came from the Cullens.

"And... this is one of the packs from La Push. A reservation near there." He indicated the non-vampires. The clearing was completely silent, and then my whole pack and myself burst into hysterical laughter. The Diamonds, Cullens and the supposed pack all looked at us like we were insane. When I finally caught my breath I turned to Noah still giggling.

"You have got to be kidding me. Those _guys? _Are _werewolves? _That's a good one!" I sighed as I returned to laughing.

"I think I peed!" Danny yelled as she went into another fit of giggles.

"It feels like I'm giving birth!" Makayla yelled out from her fetal position on the ground.

"They are. This is Jacob Black, the alpha of his pack." Noah indicated one of the extremely tall, russet skinned boys. I sized him up and stopped laughing, my pack managed to pull it together also.

"Yeah... Okay... Who are the vamps?" Slater said finally after I didn't say anything.

"This is Carlisle, and his wife Esme. His sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, and their wives, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Bella and Edward's child Renesmee is still inside." Noah explained.

"Whoa! Vamps can have kids?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Under certain circumstances—" The vampire named Carlisle began. I held up my hands to stop him.

"Whoa! I don't need to know about that!" I said, "Well then... Who are the pretenders?" I inclined my head towards the supposed pack. The boy next to Jacob growled. I growled back, and Slater and Makayla took a crouching stance next to me.

"Embry. Calm down." Jacob ordered. The boy straightened but still glared at me.

"We are missing three others of our pack. They will be coming later tonight." Jacob said.

"Oh... sure they are." I muttered. His white teeth bared and I rolled my eyes.

"This is Embry Call. Quil Attera, Leah Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater are coming later. They had business to attend to back in La Push." He said coldly. I folded my arms across my chest and nodded.

"Uh huh... Well since we're introducing ourselves. I'm Jetta Sparks. This is Slater Sullivan, Makayla Fay, Shawn Sullivan, Daniella Holloway, and Gallaria Gibbs." I said just as cooly. It was awkwardly quiet for another few moments.

"Tell me, can you girls come inside? Or is that too uncomfortable for you?" Sasha spoke up suddenly. Gemma let out a hiss and I smirked.

"Any objections girls?" I asked turning to them. They all shook their heads. Whether they knew that they had no choice or they didn't care I couldn't really say. But in any case we all turned and went up the stairs and into the house with the smell that made my nose flame.

_First chapter! YAY! Reviews always welcomed! i love the fact that it's not just on kick ass girl, it's a whole bunch! Don't worry Seth will be in a chapter soon. It just didn't flow with the story to have him in this chapter if you catch my drift. Alrighty then... that's just about it... I love you all! Review please! -Mooch_


	4. Vampires & Boys are Wimps

_Cool! Next Chapter! I'm on a role with all these updates! not even kidding, I'm like, going on a really good writing jag. I'm so pumped about it! ANNNDD! I'm listening to Angel in the Night! My pump up song! YAY! okay, on with the kick ass werewolf action. Oh yeah, and disclaimer as well! -Mooch_

**Vampires & Boys are Wimps**

The scent burned all my airways as I tried to breath in.

"Where the hell is the bathroom?" I heard Gibbs beg. I turned and watched Sasha gently lead her around the corner. I waited, tense, for the screams to signal the massacre to begin. But the only noises I heard were Gibbs puking in another room.

We all followed Noah into a very large and bright room. Light poured in from the huge windows, the walls were white, the rug was white, the couch was white, the pillows.... white! There's a shocker.

"Whoa! It's like a winter wonderland!" Makayla laughed.

"Who lives here? Frosty?" Shawn laughed as well.

"Close..." I muttered.

"Make yourselves at home!" Sasha came into this room with a very large smile and open arms.

"Are you sure?" Danny gasped, and I realized that she was trying to hold her breath for as long as werewolves were able to. I didn't blame her, my nose was flaming.

"Yes.... Of course." Sasha was a bit confused with the question.

"We take up a lot of room. That's all." Slater stepped in. Her smile returned and she gestured for us to sit. I went straight for the white recliner, but the blonde Cullen, Rosalie appeared out of no where and smirked at me.

I rolled me eyes and controlled my shaking palms before I went to sit next to Slater and Danny on the floor. Shawn and Makayla stretched out on the couch behind us, and the Cullens were all sitting on different chairs. The enormous plasma screen in front of us was showing the Red Sox game, and they were up, 5 to 3.

"Excellent." I commented as I zoned into the game. A few seconds later Gibbs came into the room looking very pale. Almost as pale as the vampires. She laid down in front of us under the TV.

"Are you done puking your guts out?" I asked her.

"Yes. Thanks for the concern." She sassed me and flipped me off. I rolled my eyes and suddenly the vamp named Carlisle addressed me.

"Jetta? Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" He asked me in a curious tone.

"Do we look like a science project?" I shot back, and someone hissed from the Cullen family. Slater slapped my cheek.

"Be nice." She scolded. I rolled my eyes again.

"We are just interested in your pack. Back home it's uncommon for girls to be werewolves and we just want to know more about you." He said.

"Yeah... So we _are _like a science project. Whatever. Go ahead." I consented with a sigh.

"Alright, how long have you been able to phase?" He asked.

"Since I was fourteen. I'm seventeen now." I answered coldly.

"Do you live in civilization?" He asked.

"Nope... We have a little house—" I was cut off by Shawn

"_You call that a house?" _She asked incredulously.

"Fine! It's a shack. About fifteen feet by twenty. One room. No kitchen, so we usually eat as wolves. Unless someone can get a job then can buy like... Chips or something..." I replied.

"So who do you protect?" I heard Jacob's booming voice.

"The people of this town. They just don't know how much we do for them. It's silent credit in my eyes. We save their skins, and they don't know it. It's how it's supposed to be." I shot back at him.

"So you have no families?" A new voice asked. It was a younger voice. I turned around to see a very beautiful girl, about Shawn's age.

"Our pack is our family. That's all we need." I told her.

"So you don't miss your mom?" She asked me slowly. A wave of red hot anger washed through me, and my palms started vibrating, but I controlled it quickly.

"No." I ground out.

"And you've forgotten about your dad?" She asked again. This time, the anger that rolled through me was uncontrollable. But I fought against it.

"Jetta! Control yourself!" I heard Slater's voice yell out. I felt two people holding my arms, as if to restrain me. I finally calmed down so that I was just slightly vibrating.

"No." I choked out angrily. I tried to focus myself on the game again. But it was suddenly increasingly hard when I heard Shawn's voice.

"Listen kid. There's a lot of things Jetta's been through. Some are too horrible to speak of. And so, she's sort of like a chocolate shell on the outside. All tough, and mean, and it hurts when you bite her..." She began. I clenched my fists, and closed my eyes.

"Shut up Shawn." Slater said menacingly.

"But way down deep, she really does have a soft, and gooey marshmallow center... Way, way, _way, _deep down. She just has to learn to let go of the past and make room for the future." Shawn finished and shivers were now racking my frame, red heat filled every cell in my body. Pure anger.

"Ooh! Yes! A death match! Haven't had one of these in a while!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Ten bucks on Jetta." Makayla shouted.

"What is it?" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

"A death match. We resolve our fights like this. It's really just going at it in wolf form. Whoever wins the match is considered right, and the subject is dropped. It's really useful actually." Slater explained.

"That's how you settle your arguments?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's fun." Gibbs smiled. I didn't know if everyone had forgotten about me or not, but I couldn't see straight, and I couldn't get a hold on my control. I suddenly felt two strong holds on either of my arms, and they dragged me out of the house, and down the steps to the meadow again. As soon as we were out there I ripped away from the grips and phased on the spot. A glimmering white, horse sized wolf in my place.

I turned around to see a smaller brown wolf with tan paws and a small tan streak on their back. Behind her on the porch were the vampires, and the other boys, all looking confused at the scene. It was quiet for a moment, and then I roared angrily into the air, and Shawn mimicked the noise. We charged at one another, and jumped into the air, and for a split second it was completely silent. Then we met, head on.

The sound was like two boulders crashing into one another. My jaws gripped the fur on her neck, and snarls echoed all around us as our claws dug into one another mercilessly. A hard bite went to my neck and I twisted around quickly, and caught her front paw in my mouth. She yelped in surprise and I began screaming at her in my head.

_You bitch! Can't you just let that go! It's my problem! Stay out of my life! _I yelled at her.

_You're never going to be happy if you don't let go! _She countered back, as we continued snapping at each other.

_I'm fine! I could kill you right now runt! So watch your mouth! My past is part of who I am! _I snarled at her as I dug my claws into her side finally, and pushed her to the ground. She cowered on the ground in my shadow, both of us panting. I bared my teeth and growled over her.

_But you have to let go of your past to see who you'll become with your future! _She whined quietly. I panted harder, all of my anger beaten out of me finally. Slowly and carefully Shawn stood up next to me, shook out her fur, and whined at me. I shook my big head and let out a frustrated growl.

_Damn kid. For a runt you're really perceptive. It scares the shit out of me. _I stated seriously. She knew she was forgiven, and she gave me a wolfy smile. I turned back to look at the girls on the porch with the Cullens and Diamonds. They were fighting with each other, over a bet most likely, and the vampires looked at us incredulously. I barked a laugh at their dumbstruck faces. It was like they had never seen and intense fight before.

I let out a louder bark for the girls, who all looked up at me and Shawn. I nodded my head up and they all stood up.

"Fine mum." Danny rolled her eyes, and her, Gibbs and Makayla phased on the spot. Their clothes exploding into the air like confetti. Slater turned to the vampires, and the supposed other pack.

"Thanks for your hospitality. We'll check up with you later when the other part of the uh.... _pack... _comes to town." She said politely. I barked another laugh, and she turned and flipped me off before phasing into wolf form.

_You're such a kiss ass. _I laughed at her.

_Shut up. You're a bitch, so that makes it fair trade. _She countered.

_What ever... _I rolled my eyes.

_Can we go now? _Gibbs sighed, clearly annoyed. I didn't reply in my head, and instead, just turned on the spot and started running into the forest again. My pack right behind me.

_Even though I'm not a werewolf, my friends and I have death matches. We just try to kick the crap out of each other before one of us calls a truce, but that doesn't really happen until the parental units tell us to cut it out... haha, okay, I'm posting the next chapter today as well! i'm so good, I know you all love me... haha, okay, toodles! -Mooch_


	5. You Call that Magic?

_I don't own Twilight or any of their characters, just my pack of girls. =) Okay, read on eager readers! -Mooch_

**You Call that Magic?**

We live in Beddington, Maine. Population: 46.

We didn't originally live here. I was born in Boston, like Makayla and Danny. We all came together by strange means. Actually. We had all run away into the forest after the first time we all phased. I was fourteen at the time, and I found Makayla, who was thirteen. We decided not to stay in the city, so we phased back and hitchhiked to Maine. Picking up Slater and Shaw along the way, after we saw them in the forest. While in Maine, and hunting we met up with Danny and Gibbs. It was a recent lifestyle for them, but it wasn't anything new to me.

We all decided that we had a job to protect the innocent people from... whatever we had to. There had to be something out there that they needed protecting from. And then came the Diamonds. And at first I thought that we had finally gone crazy, seeing as they told us that they were vampires.

But anyway, we divided up the land, the Diamonds got their own territory, just like we did, and on our side, we built a shack. A small one, but a well put together one. One lone lightbulb, a beat up portable radio, and a fuzzy,12 inch television were our only electrical devices. Although, we had a lot of soccer balls, footballs, and other hard things that we used to throw at each other, and piss off everyone else. There was a triple story bunk bed, a two hammocks and a blow up mattressfor our beds. They weren't too good, but they did the job.

Then came us. You'd never guess that we were sisters. Well we weren't really sisters, but we were in a sense.

There was Slater and Shawn, the two sisters that took nothing too seriously one minute, but could be totally kick ass and dead serious in the next second. There was Makayla, the quiet and deadly one in our group. The rock that kept us all on earth basically. Danny was the sarcastic runt of the litter. And Gallaria was our little girly girl of the pack.

And then there was me the leader, the alpha, the one that made all the rules. I really didn't give a damn about a lot of people. I'd been through a lot of shit, and I wasn't about to let someone get the better of me. The tough, kick ass, tomboy was my role.

The only special thing about us all was that we could turn into giant dogs. And even then, that wasn't that special considering the world we belonged to. I used to believe in magic when I was younger. I believed that anything was possible, and that if I wished on a star that it would actually come true. But as I got older and turned into what I am, I realized that there is no such thing as magic. Just pathetic people who believed that werewolves, and vampires, and witches existed.

What saps.

_Haha, I'm a sap. =) No, I'm not that insane that I believe they exist. I just wish they did. That would be... *sigh* soooo great. =) OKay, that's it for now youngin's =) -Mooch_


	6. Oh, That's So Awkward

_Wow... that's a lot of visitors... I got something like 435... in one day... that's great! And out of all of those, only **one review**... **ONLY ONE!** that makes me just a little bit sad... =( Yeah, so i think you can guess where I'm going with all this. PLEASE REVIEW! and you shall be rewarded! Oh god. I'm sounding like a freaking Genie now.. Haha.. okay, please review, it will make me so happy, and I'll want to write more. =) Just imagine! okay, I'm done harping on you all now. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Just my pack and the Diamonds. -Mooch_

**Oh, That's So Awkward**

_I'm in the mood for some moose. How about you Danny? _Shawn asked tiredly.

_Same... Gibbs? _Danny asked Gallaria.

_I don't know... I could go for some black bear.... _She finally said. I rolled my eyes at the younger girl's indecision. Either way the raw food was gross in a way. So either way they lost.

_When you runts are done, we can actually hunt. _I interrupted their little powwow.

_Sorry Mrs. Grumpy pants... _Shawn snorted. I sent her a glare, and growled under my breath. She just rolled her eyes, and we all shot off into the woods like bullets. I was counting on going toward the top of the mountains. That's where all the good animals were. I didn't personally like deer. They were much to gamey for me.

_I'll race you there. _Slater had a smile in her voice.

_You're on. Ready.... Set... _I pushed myself even faster into the forest, and she did the same.

_Hey! That's not fair you guys! _Danny complained as they tried in vain to catch up to us. I laughed and felt the wind ruffle my fur. I focused on the rhythm of my heart beat, and my footsteps that kept a similar tempo.

_You're never gonna win. Might as well give up now. _I laughed at Slater who was thirty feet behind me.

_Yeah right! You're going down! _She growled back at me, and was suddenly neck and neck with me. I looked at her on my right, and was about to say something extremely rude, when suddenly I smacked into something extremely hard. I tumbled down a small hill with the _thing _attached to me.

_What. The. Hell? _I growled out. And I was completely surprised when I heard another growl come from the thing I had hit. I finally stopped at the bottom, and looked down at the thing I had pinned underneath me. A lanky gray wolf stared up at me. I yelped in surprise and jumped off them, but immediatly sank into a low crouch. My teeth bared, and my ears pinned on my head as the hairs on my haunches stood on end.

_Guys? Here. NOW! _I growled out the order to my pack, and in less than a minute, they all stood with me, mimicking my stance. The gray wolf was obviously confused, and stood there in front of us, utterly stunned. Then, it let out an angry growl of it's own. I let out a roar, and in the distance a howl echoed off the trees. Suddenly over head two more wolves shot out over the hill and jumped over our heads, to land next to the gray wolf. There was a sandy colored one, and a brown one. Then made the same movements as us.

I let out a softer growl, still deadly, but it had a suggestion in it. I saw the eyes of the gray wolf flicker to the brown one, and the brown one gave a small nod. Suddenly in front of us was a girl with russet skin, and black hair.... and was naked... awkward. I mean, sure I'd seen the other girls in my pack, but I still found it awkward to be naked in front of other people.

_I think that's your cue Jetta.... _Makayla said.

_I'm not to good with confrontations like this.... _I said in my head.

_If you're trying to say you think you're fat, you've gone insane. _Slater rolled her eyes at me. I turned to glare at her, and she gave me a wolfy smile.

"Who are you?" The girl asked finally.

_Fine... I'll be the ambassador... _Gibbs sighed in her head.

_Be my guest... _I nodded to her, and suddenly she phased, into the tiny shrimp of a fourteen year old.

"Hi! My name is Gallaria Gibbs. And this... Is our Alpha, Jetta." Gibbs patted my shoulder as she came to stand next to me. The brown wolf and the sandy colored wolf let out barking laughs. I eyed the sandy colored one and gave a sharp growl towards it.

"Okay.... I'm Leah Clearwater. This is my annoying brother Seth, and Quil Attera... We're from Jacob Black's pack..." The girl said, slightly in awe.

"You mean the pretender's pack... wait you're in it?" Gibbs asked.

_Well now this makes more sense. What's a wolf pack without a girl? _Shawn asked in her mind.

_Shut up! We'll talk about this later. Just listen. _I snapped at her, she fell silent and they continued their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm in it... and you're all... _girls?" _She asked in confusion again.

"Well duh. Of course we're all girls." Gibbs snorted.

"Sorry, it's just.... _uncommon_ for there to be girl werewolves... I'm the only one where we come from." Leah smiled a little bit.

"_Really? _You have a pack of all guys!? I am _so sorry." _Gibbs laughed a little, and Leah smiled at us all.

"Have you already met the rest of our pack then?" She asked.

"Yeah, earlier today... their really tall... sort of hot now that I think about it..." Gibbs began to ramble off, and I gave her a small nudge in the back with my nose.

"I know Jetta, I know... So yeah, we have some rules, about the land... And so, we'll be at the Diamond's tomorrow to brief you on them..." She sighed, completely bored. I nodded, and gave a soft growl.

"Okay. We'll see you then, I guess..." Leah said, and suddenly phased back into wolf form. Gibbs was only seconds behind her when she entered into our little chatroom again.

_Well that was beyond odd... _Danny sighed.

_Yeah, not our best first meeting, I'll give you that... _Slater put in.

_Especially considering that Jetta would've killed Leah if she had the chance to. _Makayla snorted. I turned my head and snarled at her a little. She just laughed, and began trotting off into the forest again. I saw that the other pack was still here, although they seemed to be talking within their own group.

_Jetta? You coming? _Slater called. I looked up and saw she was the only one left of my pack, and was waiting for me at the top of the hill. I looked back at the three other wolves. The sandy one looked at me and let out a small questioning growl, and cocked it's head a little to the right. I just shook my head and let out a growl of my own, then shot off to follow Slater back into the forest on our side of the line.

_Ooh! she finally met Seth! Only she doesn't really know him, know him yet! And YAY! the next chapter she'll meet him in human form! Hoorah! okay, just a reminder, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out. Okay, That's enough from me today! Peace out! -Mooch_


	7. I Just Love First Impressions

_YAY! thanks to all my reviewers! I love you! Let's keep the streak going. Shall we? I promise to write more if you review more! Okay, on with the story! YAY! Oh, and I don't own Twilight, I only wish i did.. -Mooch_

**I Just Love First Impressions**

Something was hitting my head repeatedly, and it was getting to be annoying.

I cracked open an eyelid, and saw the edge of the striped hammock I had been asleep in. The thing hit my head again, and I turned around on my other side to see Shaw sitting on the second bunk with a grin on her face, and a football in her hand. I sat up more and looked around the shack, Slater was still passed out on the other hammock across from me, and Makayla was dead asleep on the top, and third bunk, while Danny was asleep on the blowup mattress.

I saw something come at me in my peripheral vision. I shot my hand out, and caught the football, then in the next second whipped it back at Shawn with all my strength behind it. It hit her in the middle of the chest, and she was thrown backwards off her bunk and onto the floor.

"Don't try it again." I growled at her. She got up off the floor and rubbed her head.

"It was just a joke." She glared at me, and started across the room.

"Yeah, an annoying one." I stretched and watched her walk over to the small TV that Gibbs was stationed in front of. Although... I couldn't see how it could hold her attention, because to me, it looked like a polar bear in a snowstorm. Shawn slapped her hand on the top of the TV and it went black.

"What the hell! I was watching that shit!" Gibbs punched Shawn's leg, and Shawn rolled her eyes, and fake limped back over to her bunk.

"Yeah, cause that was so interesting." Shawn shot back. Gibbs stood up, palms shaking.

"Why I oughta—" She began, but I cut her off.

"Hey! Let's not have a death match this early... Shall we? What time is it anyway?" I asked as I flopped back onto the hammock.

"About eleven forty..." Gibbs sighed trying to fix the TV again.

"We slept for thirteen hours? Wow... I'm thinking that's a new record." I smirked to myself.

"Aren't we supposed to meet with that pack again today?" Shawn asked aloud.

"Shit! I forgot about that!" I smacked my forehead and got up from the hammock.

"Should I wake up Makayla and Danny?" Shawn asked, holding up a soccer ball and looking at her next victim.

"Why not Slater?" I asked her slowly.

"Because I'll beat the little punk-ass to the ground!" Came a groan from the other hammock. I started laughing, and Slater rolled over and looked at us sleepily.

"What's up homies?" She asked groggily.

"We have to go see the other pack members. We've been sleeping for like, thirteen hours." I told her. She rolled her eyes and turned back on her other side.

"Why don't we go for an even fourteen hours?" She mumbled. I turned to Shawn and gestured for her to toss me the soccer ball. She did and I turned and whipped it at Slater. The hammock swung with the force of the throw, and it flipped over, causing Slater to land, face first on the floor. Gibbs, Shawn and I, all started to laugh hysterically. Slater was up in an instant and glaring at me. I just shrugged and turned to see that Makayla and Danny were now up as well.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Danny asked angrily.

"Shut up runt. We need to leave. Now." I sighed as I pulled out some new jean shorts and an aqua blue sports bra. I held them in my hand and then tied them to my leg, and went outside. I phased right there, and smelled the hot, noon air. I started trotting deeper into the forest, and then the rest of my pack entered my mind.

_Morning losers. _I snickered officially. They all sent me mental glares and I just smiled smugly.

_Hey! I have an idea! Let's race to the Diamonds. And whoever comes in first gets to decide when we wake up tomorrow! _Makayla suggested.

_It is a pretty good distance. _I nodded.

_Ten miles. Easy... _Slater smirked confidently.

_I think it was me who was ahead in yesterday's race, if you remember. _I smirked back at her.

_Shut up! This is the rematch. On your mark! Go! _Slater growled, and shot off into the forest. Everyone, and myself behind her. I managed to gain some ground, and was just inches behind her racing body. This was going to be one of her good days. Dammit.

.:*:.

_Shit! _I growled out as we shot through the brush into the Diamond's front yard. Slater was only a foot in front of me, as she dug her claws into the ground and spun out like a race car to stop.

_Haha! Sucker! _She smiled at me. I glared at her and she just gave me a smug look.

"Did you have a bet?" Someone asked. I froze in place and looked up onto the deck where Edward, Noah, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Trace were all standing looking at us.

_What the hell? _I asked in my head. I saw Edward smile at us.

_Damn! You can read minds? _Slater asked in her head.

"Yes." Edward laughed a little.

_Well shit. That's sort of need to know info. _I sighed in my head. Suddenly, Danny, Makayla, Shawn and Gibbs all came out of the forest.

_You guys suck. You never give us a chance! _Shawn groaned.

_Hey, did you guys hear that? _Slater asked, nodding towards Edward.

_Hear what? I was to focused on trying to beat Gibbs to hear. _Danny smiled.

_Edward here, reads minds. Meaning he heard our smooth comments about them being hot. _Slater said, and we began laughing at the horrified looks the other girls gave us. Edward was laughing a little as well.

"What are they saying? All I hear is barking!" Emmett said.

_We'll be right back... _I told Edward, and he nodded. Then we turned to go back into the forest. We all phased and got into our clothes again, then walked back to the yard.

"Hey wolf girls." Trace smiled at us.

"Hey, where's the other pack?" I asked slowly.

"They decided to sleep in the forest." Carlisle said.

"I don't blame them." Makayla muttered.

"True that." I sighed.

"So, how's Shawn? She took it pretty rough yesterday in that fight." Noah asked.

"I'm fine. I've had worse, and that wasn't out of the ordinary. It's all good." She said from behind me. It was quiet for a little bit.

"Do you think you could get the pack to come back to the house? We need to talk to the new comers." I said.

"We met them last night too. I talked to Leah, she's really nice." Gibbs smiled.

"Did you just use Leah in the same sentence as nice? That's a new one." Jasper said, and Emmett laughed with him.

"Maybe she isn't nice to you guys because you smell like shit." Danny commented. Emmett laughed even harder, although the other vampires seemed a little insulted. I snickered, and tried to pass it off as a cough.

"We'll call them, but we make no guarantees that they will come. They are heavy sleepers." Carlisle explained.

"Trust me, we know all about that." Makayla sighed. I threw her a punch.

"We don't have to call them. They're here." Edward said, looking out into the forest line. I turned and saw five wolves come out of the brush. I saw the small gray one looked extra perky, and the russet colored one on point. The sandy colored on was on his right side and our gazes met.

Then the sandy colored on froze in place. Just staring at me.

"Is he okay?" I asked aloud looking at the sandy one. The other wolves stopped to look at him, and I hear Edward's intake of breath. I looked back at Edward, then at the sandy wolf. He was now on the ground on his stomach, and was looking at me expectantly.

"Uhh.... Hi?" I asked him slowly. He got up and shook out his fur, then ignored the rest of his pack and came right up to me. He cocked his big head a little to the right, and I raised my hand.

"We come in peace." I said jokingly to him. Emmett burst out in laughter behind me, and the sandy wolf turned and ran into the forest again. The other wolves followed him quickly.

"I didn't think I was that scary." I sighed.

"When you're mad. Trust me. You make a vampire look like a kitten." Danny snorted behind me. I shook my head and turned to Edward.

"What just happened exactly?" I asked him. He stared at the forest and then his gaze flickered to me.

"I'll let Seth explain it to you." He smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, then turned back to see four boys, and one girl stride out of the forest. My pack took their stances on my sides. Slater on my right, Makayla on my left. Shawn behind me, Danny on her right, Gibbs on her left.

"What's up Leah?" I called out.

"Nothing much... You're... Jetta, right?" She smiled back at us.

"Yeah. This is Slater, Makayla, Shawn, and Danny. You had the pleasure of meeting Gibbs last night." I smiled back at her.

"Yep." She nodded. I looked at Jacob, and the other boy I knew as Embry.

"So you're Seth, and Quil right?" I asked the two boys I didn't recognize.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm... I'm Seth. Yeah..." The boy on the left of Jacob nodded. He had short black hair, that was a little bit shiny. And his skin wasn't as dark as the other boy's but it was still tanned out evenly, and you could see the well developed muscles on his stomach. He gazed at me with something in his eyes.

"Um. Okay... So you're Quil. Cool name. What is it? Family name?" I asked.

"Yeah it is." Quil nodded. He was just as tall as Embry and had the same black hair. It was silent for a little bit. I couldn't help but notice that Seth was staring at me the entire time. Someone else started having a conversation, but I couldn't focus on them, because I was looking back at Seth. The look on his face suggested that this was the first time he had ever seen light. Like what he was seeing was some miracle to him. I finally snapped.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked loudly. Jacob and Slater stopped talking, and the meadow was silent. "Is he alright?" I asked just as loud.

"You've never seen this happen before?" Jacob asked aloud.

"Seen what happen?" Makayla asked curiously.

"Imprinting." Edward said from behind us.

"Like, what you do when you cut a potato in half, and put it in paint, and then make a stamp out of it?" Danny asked slowly.

"Uh... Sure..." Quil smiled.

"It's like falling in love. Only stronger." Embry said.

"It's how werewolves choose their mates." Carlisle said from behind us again. I just kept my eyes locked with Seth's deep dark ones.

"And Seth just imprinted on you." Jacob stated plainly. It was silent before I broke it with my voice.

"So you're... So... I'm your... That's so freaking messed up!" I yelled out.

"I think it's sort of cool." Gibbs said from behind me. I turned and glared at her.

"You think it's cool that my life has just been planned out for me?" I asked her menacingly.

"Uh... No ma'am." She stuttered.

"That's what I thought." I snarled under my breath. I turned to my left and started walking.

"I'm going for a walk." I said out loud.

"Do you want me to come—" Slater began.

"No. I need to be alone right now." I sighed and began running across the meadow. Halfway across it I phased, and broke into a sprint as a wolf. I hit the forest, and for a moment I didn't know where I was going. But the feeling passed, and I realized that I didn't care.

_GASP! SETH IMPRINTED! =P YAY! but uh oh! Jetta didn't take that as well as she could've.. hmm. where is she going? Where do you guys think she is going? I'd like to hear some of your ideas, and maybe i could incoperate them. PLEASE REVIEW! -Mooch_


	8. If You Talk, I'll Try To Listen

_Hay people hay! okay! Here's the next chapter! YAY! okay, please review, they make me so happy and want to write more. And that's what we all want, right? That's what I thougt. haha... okay, disclaimer, and on with the story!!! -Mooch_

**If You Talk, I'll Try To Listen**

100 miles... Maybe 200... I honestly wasn't paying that much attention to how far I had run away from the Diamond's house. All I cared about was that I was as far away from the madness that this idiotic magic had put on me as humanly possible. Seriously... I was that dude's _mate? _What the hell is that about?

I only thought people used the word mate on the Discovery channel. Or when it involved animals... Oh... wait...

None of the other girls were in wolf form. Smart girls.

They knew that I needed time to cool off. Set things straight in my head. Only they didn't know that this might not be just an overnighter. This might take some serious one on one, soul searching crap. Damn. I really wasn't that kind of person when it came right down to it...

I realized that my pace had slowed considerably. I was now just trotting leisurely through the new green forest. It was way outside our normal territory. I had run North... Maybe I was in Canada... Hmm... come to think of it, I'd never been outside the continental U.S.

I slowly went into a walk, and I felt all of my muscles rippling in my body with each powerful stride. I looked around again. The sun wasn't too high in the sky anymore. It had to be near dinner time. I sighed, and stopped completely. Listening to the forest around me. To the West I could hear a brook, the water falling over all the different stones. To the North I could hear a very sharp wind whistling in the trees. To the East I could hear the very distant ocean. And to the South... Wait a second... To the South I could hear...

Suddenly something hit me in the side. I yelped, as I was pushed to the ground. I looked up and immediatly growled sharply. I pushed up and shoved the sandy colored wolf off of my body.

_What the hell? Can't you leave me alone? _I growled to him, even though I know he couldn't hear my actual words. He shook out his fur as he got up again. I could now see that he was indeed larger than me. Considerably actually. Well, I guess that was good in a way... I mean, I didn't want to be huge and manly, now did I?

He let out a soft whine, and I rolled my eyes and began walking away again. He easily caught up and kept pace with me. I looked over at him and he gave me a wolfy grin.

_If that's how he want's to play it... _I shook my head and let out a small sigh, then quickened my pace to a trot. He followed suit and fell into step with me again. I pushed into a small run, and before I knew it he was on my side again. I looked at him, and he looked back. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head frustrated, as I growled. I finally went into a full on sprint, leaving him behind me. Hopefully by now he would get the hint.

But _NO! _Right on my side, within seconds, he was next to me. Dammit. I hate him. With a passion.

The tree's cover suddenly ended and we burst through them, and before I could stop I was falling off a small muddy embankment. I yelped out as I fell, and then splashed into the cool water of the slow moving river. I kicked up to the surface and as my head came up I heard a very human noise. Laughter.

I paddled over to the muddy bank that I fell off and climbed up it slowly. I was dripping wet and I saw that Seth was doubled over on the ground in laughter, in shorts with a bare chest. I snapped my teeth at him, and he stopped immediatly. I shook out my fur and it fluffed up. I saw him shaking with silent laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." I heard his smooth voice call from behind me. I rolled my eyes again.

_More like you shouldn't have imprinted on me... _I thought to myself.

"Come on. Please, can I just explain. I want to just talk." He said again. I let my tense shoulders drop down to relax again. I turned to face him, and then plopped down onto the ground. Laying directly in a patch of sunlight and looking expectantly at Seth.

_Fine. Talk. _I gave him a soft growl and put my head on my paws and watched him. He nodded and sighed.

"Okay... Well... Back in La Push there are three others that have imprinted. Sam, the other Alpha, and two of his members of his pack. That would be Jared and Paul. Then in our pack, Jacob and Quil both imprinted. So this makes me the sixth to imprint. And I guess it's sort of cool. It felt weird though... Like there was a sunrise in my stomach and suddenly all the strings that tied me to the earth were cut, and that's where you come in. Now it feels like _you _are the only thing that's keeping me on this earth." He said to me. I raised my head and cocked it to one side like he did last night. I saw his slight smile, meaning that he remembered.

"Yeah. That was my reaction at first too. But Jacob approved. Everyone else was a little shocked, but more happy than anything... And Leah... Oh god. My sister! I thought she was going to tear you to shreds... It was so weird though!" He exclaimed as he threw his head into his hands.

I thought about all of it for a second. It was slowly sinking in that I was supposed to be with this man for the rest of my life... Make little puppies with him... I shuddered at the thought. I gave another soft growl.

_You better continue if you want me to stay entertained. _I thought to myself. He looked up and smiled at me again.

"She was so understanding. And let me tell you that she isn't the most... _understanding _of the pack... you two will get along just fine." He muttered. I gave a sharp growl and he chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes again.

"But let me tell you that I don't expect anything out of you. I don't want to push anything on you. It wouldn't be fair if I pushed more stuff on you when you're just getting used to this one_ huge _thing... so yeah... that's all I have to say..." He said and looked at me. I sighed again and we just looked at each other for a little while.

"You know... It's a lot easier to spill my guts to you when you're human." He said finally. I stood up and nodded my head. He turned away from me and put his hands over his eyes. So I was dealing with a gentleman, was I? I mean, really. Any guy of his age would've grabbed at any chance to see a chick naked... but then again... he was used to being around his... _sister. _Oh my God! How awkward is that!

I phased, and pulled on my still soaked clothes, and continued to chuckle at the awkward situation.

"It's all good." I said finally. He turned around and smiled at me. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and smiled back at him, still thinking about my joke.

"Can I hear the joke?" He asked, picking up on my laughing.

"I was just thinking... Isn't it awkward for you're sister to be phasing in front of you?" I asked with a snicker. Seth shuddered.

"Oh yeah." He said and gave me a smile again. I laughed out loud and then looked up at the sky. The sun was setting right now.

"I don't think we can make it back before night. Do you?" I asked him.

"Probably not... We should stay here for tonight. I know Jake won't mind. Will your pack?" He asked me as he stood up and walked near me.

"No. The girls can fend for themselves for a night... Well... at least I hope they can." I muttered and Seth laughed. I suddenly noticed how absolutely hot it was out right now.

"Dear god, it's hot out." I said slowly.

"I run on a good 108.7 degrees. I'm all set..." Seth smiled at me.

"Really? Well, let me cool you off then." I said to him.

"What?" He asked, but before I could reply I pushed him towards the edge of the shot embankment. My originally plan was to point and laugh at him falling into the water.... but that was before he grabbed me around the waist and we fell into the water together.

I came up to the surface, where he was laughing at me.

"I hate you." I glared at him playfully.

"I don't think you do." He countered. I just shook my head and paddled towards shore to dry off again. Because there was a new little tugging in my chest that made me realize that he was probably right. Dammit.

_Alright... At least they worked it out... right? =) Okay, please review! it's my birthday on saturday, so incase i don't get another chapter out by then, please review in honor of it... or just because you want me to write more.... or just because you're a nice person and like to review... either way... PLEASE REVIEW! =) -Mooch_


	9. Oh No! Not Me Too!

_UGH! sorrryyy for the obnoxiously long wait! my parents are going through a recent divorce, and so my mom and little sister are basically falling to pieces, and I am the only one left to pick them up... So I haven't had any time to write while i was cleaning up the mess.... Any who! I will say this in advance, that this probably isn't one of my better chapters. Some humor, yes, but it is sort of just filler until i can get the next chapter out, which will be SOOOO much better than this one... not to diss myself or anything, but what evs! oaky doke... Uhh... I don't own twilight... or Edward... or Seth... Or Emmett... Or Jacob.... Or Jasper..... Or..... uhhh.... I JUST DON'T OWN THEM OKAY! -Mooch_

**Oh No! Not Me Too!**

"Ugh..."

"Seth!"

"Uhhhnn...."

"_Come on Seth!"_

"Mmmmhhhmmmm."

"SETH!"

"What? What's wrong?" He sat up with a jolt from his spot on the forest floor.

"You were on top of me, and I couldn't breathe..." I said as I sat up next to him. He looked at me sheepishly, wondering if he had stepped over the careful lines I had drawn. I had fallen asleep at least four feet away from him, and at some point I felt something burning hot wrap around my waist. I didn't really mind at the time, because I had been freezing cold. Apparently, our pack of wolves weren't steamy hot like the other pack... not in a physical way. Although, they were quite attractive when it came right down to it.

But then later on, when the warmth was crushing down on me, I had woken up to find a very heavy, and hot, (in both ways) Seth Clearwater, with half his body laying on me.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" He asked, giving me a once over. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course... I've had worse." I sighed and stood up finally. I looked up through the branches. The sky was still a little gray, but there was a soft pink that colored it from the Eastern side.

"Should we head back?" Seth's voice asked from behind me. I turned and looked up at him as he ruffled his soft looking, short black hair. His square jaw flowed into his flawless neck and shoulder contours. All the way into perfectly muscled arms and a chiseled abdomen. The V line that was made from his hips and stomach led below his loose cargo shorts that hung on his trim hips. I heard him clear his throat and I looked back at his smirking lips.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"I asked if you wanted to head back." He smirked again.

"No. I think I'm going to sit here until I die." I said back to him.

"I'll stay with you then." He said with a smile back at me, but there was such sincerity in his words that it scared me.

"If I have to be with you, you're going to have to understand that I run on sarcasm, like a business man works on coffee... I'll race you." I said as I began walking through the forest, touching the leaves with my palms.

"Do you run on competition too?" He asked with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"No. That's just part of my personality..." I smiled, then took a running start and phased into the forest, and just kept running.

.:*:.

After a good two hours, Seth and I burst through the brush and landed in the Diamond's clearing. I slowed down to a trot and regulated my breathing again.

No one was on the porch to greet us, and I slowly padded up to the bay window near the front door. I got up on my hind legs and braced myself against the wall of the house and looked in the window.

There, on the floor in front of the T.V. was Gibbs and Makayla. Gibbs's eyes flickered to the window, and then she did a double take, and let out a scream.

"What Is That!" She screamed. Makayla looked up as well and started laughing and punched Gibbs on the shoulder.

"You're such an idiot. You live in a fantasy world. You should expect weird ass things to pop up randomly in your life now..." Makayla laughed, then got up and disappeared. I heard the door open and I got down and walked back over to the front of the porch. Makayla, Slater, and Gibbs all came out.

"Where in Hell have you been missy?" Slater asked as she stepped down onto the ground to be level with me.

_Wouldn't you like to know._ I rolled my eyes at her and tried to hit her with my big head. She dodged it neatly and hit my hard shoulder. I think it hurt her more than it hurt me. Especially in this form.

She looked around me and eyed Seth in his wolf form. He was a few paces behind me, but I could feel his gaze on me.

"You shall tell us all about it later." Makayla warned me. I rolled my eyes again.

_Yeah right. _I added.

"Don't roll your eyes at us. And don't think you'll get out of it, because we'll hunt you down like dogs... Haha... Get it? Dogs? Cause we're wolves... You know?" Gibbs tried to make a joke and we all stared at her pointedly.

"No. Never again Gibbs." Slater said slowly and Makayla snickered. Then they looked back at me.

"Why haven't you phased yet?" Makayla asked.

_Why do you think you moron? _I whined at her and she immediately understood.

"Right-O.... Uhh.... Who wants to ask the vamp?" Slater asked, but they didn't have to because I saw the vampire named Bella come out onto the porch with Edward, clothes in hand.

"Seth? You need some too?" Edward asked with a smirk and Seth gave out a bark of gratitude. I went forward slowly, cautiously as Bella held out the clothes. I took them in my mouth and was quickly consumed in vampire stink.

_Ugh! GROSS!!!! _I yelled in my head, and watched in amazement as Seth got his and quickly bounded off into the forest. I watched him then looked at the girls who were laughing at me, as well as a chuckling Edward.

_It's really not funny. Can I die from too much of this shit? _I asked him angrily.

"It has yet to happen. But I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first." He chuckled again, then put an arm around Bella and towed her inside again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Seth looking at me.

"I'll meet you inside." He said with a certain look in his eyes that made it seem like it was causing him physical pain to leave me.

_Okay... See you later... It's not like I'm dying or anything... _I growled softly then turned and went into the forest. I phased and stood there naked for a second, as I picked up the clothes. I let out a screech of disgust and thought that I heard booming laughter in the Diamond's house. I was going to kill those vampires with my bare hands if I had too.

.:*:.

As soon as I came out of the forest, I saw that Gibbs had gone back inside and as soon as Slater and Makayla saw me, they both erupted in hysterical laughter. I walked up to them as quickly as I was able to and started punching them as hard as I could.

"Shut up! Or I'll skin you alive!" I said as I continued to beat them.

"Sorry! Sorry!!!" Makayla whined.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Slater held up her hands and I stopped. They both looked at me again.

"That dress looks _lovely _on you." Slater said, but started laughing at the end and Makayla couldn't help but burst into laughter as well. I hit them over the head one more good time, then walked up the stairs and into the house. Bracing myself against the vampire stink.

"Where are the runts?" I asked as Slater and Makayla followed me, still giggling.

"They're in the kitchen. Quil's imprint Claire and Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter are doing a craft..." Mak continued to snicker as I walked through the house and finally found the kitchen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. There, sitting at the table was Gibbs, Shawn, Danny, Renesmee, and a new little girl probably Claire, all cutting potatoes in half and making stamps out of them.

"Look! We're imprinting!" Danny smiled at me as she pressed her's into a piece of paper.

"You guys are such—" I was cut off by Edward.

"None of that language around the kids. They pick up anything they hear." He smiled at me as he came into the room. Right behind him was Seth. His eyes lingered over me, but it wasn't in a perverted way. But I had to make it that way.

"What are _you _looking at?" I asked him sharply as I put a hand on my hip.

"Nah... Noh... Nothing... Yeah... Nothing....." He stuttered. I sighed and then turned back to Slater.

"So what did you guys do without me? Were you lost without my commanding ways?" I asked her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"We stayed with the other pack in the forest.... they aren't that bad... I still think it's creepy that Leah's the only girl though." She replied.

"Yeah, I think it's weird too." Leah said as she came into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey, I see that you're back. Sorry my brother scared you off like that. He has that effect on people." She smirked at him. He was sitting with Claire on his lap, and he glared up at her.

"Shut up Leah." He muttered half heartedly as she flicked him on the ear.

"You know you love me." She smiled.

"Not all the time...." He replied under his breath and she gave his head a good smack. I didn't know what came over me, but instinctively, I growled. A deep, menacing rumble directed at Leah. Everyone stopped to look at me. I froze and asked myself, _Did I really just growl because he got hurt? _"Yes... Yes you did." Edward said from behind Seth, a smirk on his face.

"Ooh! Someone's getting defensive of their mate!" Danny snickered at me.

"Okay... We need to stop using the word mate... It's so awkward. Only perverts and weirdos use the word mate." I said as I scrunched up my nose like I smelled something bad. Actually... the vampire stink was still horrible, but my nose hairs were burned now, so it was sort of numbing now. Edward chuckled and Bella shot him a questioning look. I rolled my eyes.

_God damn mind reader. _I thought towards him and he gave me a wink.

"Guys! The storm is going to hit soon! Are you coming or not?" Asked a bell like voice, and small pixie like vampire came into the room. Alice.

"Ooooooh! That dress looks so good on you!" She commented me as she circled my body, like a vulture looking for prey.

"No offence. But it's not my favorite..." I replied. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me, then turned to Bella.

"I see we have another case of CP?" She said.

"A what? I thought Carlisle was the doctor..." Shawn asked from her spot at the counter.

"Clothes phobia... Bella has it too." She grimaced. I nodded and then looked at Alice.

"What's all this about a game?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but Seth beat her to it.

"Baseball. The Cullens play it when there are thunderstorms. Sometimes we play too. You want to come?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Will you leave me alone if I don't?" I asked him slowly. He pretended to think about it.

"No, probably not. No." He smiled at me. I smiled back a little bit and then looked at Slater who was grinning hopefully.

"Why not... We haven't had any decent competition in ages." I sighed and Shawn suddenly jumped up from her seat and started skipping around the counter, singing as she went.

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME! TAKE ME OUT TO THE CROWD! BUY ME SOME PEANUTS AND CRACKER JACKS! I DON'T CARE IF I EVER COME BACK! OH IT'S ROOT, ROOT, ROOT FOR THE RED SOX! IF THEY DON'T WIN IT'S A SHAME! OH IT'S ONE! TWO! THREE STRIKES YOUR OUT AT THE OLD BAAAAALLLLLLL GAMMMEEEEEE!" It seemed that she was on repeat. I finally turned to Slater.

"Did you let her have sugar?" I asked, and she shook her head violently. I looked up and saw Edward looking around non chalantley. Bella watched Shawn thoughtfully.

"I wonder if Emmett would look like that if he was a human and he had sugar..." She wondered. Everyone started laughing and a loud booming voice came from the other room.

"I HEARD THAT!" Emmett yelled.

"You were supposed to!" I yelled back, and he started laughing. I looked around at everyone laughing... Maybe the vampires weren't so bad. Edward looked up and smiled at me.

_Damn. You heard that, didn't you? _I asked him slowly. He nodded his head just a little bit. Very un-noticeable for anyone who wasn't looking for it.

_Don't tell anyone. Alright? _

He nodded again.

_Good. It'll be our secret... Oh my god... I'm turning soft!!! _I grimaced and he grinned at me before going to get ready for the game with everyone else.

_okay... How was that? Let me know if u wanna... the review button's right there... come on! PUSH IT! PUUUUSSHH ITTTT!.... hahahahaha! that's what she said!!! okay... that was a bad one... toodles! -Mooch_


	10. Competition Never Hurt Anyone, Until Now

_Woohoo! Well that was pretty fast in my book... haha... thanks to all the reviewers! you guys make me so happy! please keep reviewing! =) I presonally like this chapter. It's basically how me and my friends act around other people.... and when we play baseball... good times in Meg's backyard... good times..... in the thunderstorm... goooooddd tiiiimmmess!! hahahaha... okay... sorry i was reminiscing... you didn't need to know any of that... whatever.. just read and review please! GRACIAS! =) -Mooch_

**Competition Never Hurt Anyone, Until Now**

"Uh.... Does anyone mind if I run back to our house—" Shawn cut me off.

"It's a god damn _shack! Not a house!" _She glared at me.

"Whatever... I can't play in a dress..." I said tugging at the thin fabric that surrounded my body. Slater and Makayla snickered behind their hands and I shot them a warning glare. Which they basically ignored completely.

"What's the problem?" Alice asked me, looking me over again.

"Uh. I'm not a dress person. And I can't kick you're asses while in one." I stated with a smirk.

"Are you going to put on those gross, old ripped clothes like the other girls?" She asked while grimacing.

"Hey!" Danny called out as she followed me and the other girls out to the front yard.

"Yeah. Probably." I laughed a little at the disgusted face Alice had on now.

"Fine... If you must. Can you follow the scent if we leave before you?" She asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Oh Please. We know these woods better than you can, even with you're weird super sonic seeing and hearing abilities." Slater said out loud.

"True that." I agreed with her, then started back into the forest and phased with the other girls. As we started running through the forest again, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Like something was suddenly taken from me.

_Ouch! What the fuck is that about! _I came to a halt and crouched down on my front legs trying to get rid of the pain.

_Jetta? What's wrong? _Makayla asked as she stopped next to me.

_I have no freaking clue! But it hurts like a bitch! _I yelled in my head.

_Maybe it's part of—_

_If you say that stupid freaking word I'll happily rip you to shreds. _I roared at Danny who had stopped near us as well.

_Okay... Just thought it was a possibility... _She rolled her eyes at me and continued into the forest. I fought through the pain and got up on all fours again and began to trot forward. Each step felt strained. Like I was on an elastic band and I was going to snap back at any second. The pain grew with each step as well. But it was tolerable... in a way...

_Jetta! Stop! I'll go get Carlisle... He'll know what's wrong. _Slater said

_It's fine Slater. Calm down... I just need to.... Run! I need to Run! Stop looking at me! _I snapped at them and then started trotting into the forest. I stepped it up to a run, ignoring the pain and in less than ten minutes we were back at the shack. I phased and ran into the shack. I grabbed a pair of red cotton shorts and a half a white camisole... It was half because there was a little incident with Shawn and a pair of scissors... And well... Let's say that only the upper half of the camisole lived to tell the tale.

I ran back outside, trying to ignore the searing pain that was in my chest and tied the clothes to my leg before phasing back into wolf form.

_Can we please go now? I don't want to be picked last.... Like always. _Gibbs sighed in her head.

_It's not our fault that you are naturally un-coordinated.... Even for a stupid half wolf mutant... Thing... _Slater smirked at her, and we all sprinted into the forest. Following the vampire scent that was being carried on the wind.

.:*:.

We arrived on the outskirts of a very large field that was surrounded by the mountains we had just run from.

We walked out and Seth was basically at my side in a second. As soon as Alice saw my outfit she grimaced.

"What on earth did you do to that poor camisole? Put it through a blender?" She asked and I smirked.

"Close." I snickered as I shot Shawn a pointed look. She blushed.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? The tag was itchy!" She whined to me then went over to where Claire was playing with Gibbs, Danny and Renesmee.

"So are we going to do this or not?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. Let's have vampire against all the wolves. That should be pretty even." Jacob said with a large grin. I grinned as well as Leah came over to us with her brother.

"Sounds even." Slater agreed.

"Runts! Are you playing with us, or the kiddies?" I called out to the other girls.

"Uhh.... We'll just be the cheerleaders!" Gibbs called back.

"As long as you don't wear those slutty skirts!" Makayla shouted to them. Edward gave her a pointed glare and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry... Bad habits stick." She said as her only explanation.

"Of course. You guys are up to bat first." He said and tossed a bat towards Jacob. I shot my hand out and caught it before him.

"I'll take care of this." I said to him and Emmett, Trace and Jasper started to laugh hysterically. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to bat. Alice was pitching and I knew that she was purposefully going to slow down everything for our benefit. I narrowed my eyes at her, and a smirk played at the edges of her lips as she wound back and threw a ball. I didn't swing and Esme called it as a strike.

"What the hell? That was a ball!" I said to her.

"Vampire baseball isn't like on T.V. Get used to it." Emmett called from the outfield. I narrowed my eyes in his direction and heard his guffaw again before Alice wound up again and threw the ball at me. I swung and it collided with the ball with a loud crack. I sprinted towards first base and saw that Jasper was gone from the field. I focused on sprinting, and slid into second, only a millisecond before Rosalie caught the ball and tagged the same base. I smirked up at her.

"Hey blondie." I said to her as I stood up.

"Tomboy." She muttered to me.

"Leech."

"Dog."

"Bloodsucker."

"Flee carrier."

"Slut!" I yelled, now in her face.

"Whore!" She yelled back advancing into my personal space. I put my hands on her shoulder and pushed her away from me. I don't think that I did it on my own, but I wanted to think that I did. She sneered at me, and wound up her fist and hit my collar bone. I heard a snap and then there was pain.

"God dammit! Fucking shit that hurts like a bitch!" I swore to the heavens as I held my shoulder.

"Rosalie! Off the field. Now!" Carlisle yelled as he came over to me and looked at me shoulder.

"Is it broken?" He asked.

"How should I freaking know? Aren't you the freaking doctor?" I asked him through clenched teeth. He chuckled.

"There's nothing funny about this!" I said to him again, and then Seth was next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked him acidly. He smiled a little at me and I rolled my eyes as he turned to Carlisle for a second opinion.

"Broken collar bone. She'll be fine in about an hour. Just don't move it to much, so the bone doesn't set wrong." He said then went towards Rosalie, who was standing with Emmett on the sidelines. I looked at Seth's soft face.

"What is it?" I asked him. This time, my voice didn't hold as much sharpness as it did before.

"Nothing... I'll tell you later." He said with a smile and then we walked over to where the runts were playing. I sat next to Danny who was snorting with laughter at my performance.

"That was some funny shit. What exactly did you think you were going to do when you took on a vamp? Seriously Jetta?" She asked through her giggles. I looked at her, and winced in pain as I did.

"Danny. There are some chances that you have to take in your life. For example... Have you yet to try a tampon?" I cast her a smirk and she shot back a horrified look.

"Don't go there! It's not my fault I have like... A freaking _panic attack _every time I see one." She defended herself with a glare of her own. The other girls were laughing, and I saw that Seth was trying to hold in his laughter as well.

"What ever Danny..." I smirked to myself then watched the game again.

.:*:.

After an hour, my collar bone was feeling fine again. I was so glad that was one of the perks to being a big ass were wolf. Jacob, Embry, and Quil had scored four runs a piece. Slater had seven under her belt, and Makayla had three as well as Leah. Equaling a good 25 runs.

Seth had sat next to me the entire hour, and several times I caught him just looking at me, like he had absolutely nothing better to do. I didn't call him out like I did before, and he seemed somewhat smug in himself.

The Cullens/Diamonds had 26 runs, but I guessed that they were going a lot easier on us than they usually did. It was sort of obvious when Emmett _dropped _the ball in the outfield. He laughed at me when I called him out on that. And Rosalie was still pouting and sending me death glares from her position as the umpire behind Esme. I ignored her for the most part.

"So what now?" I asked as I rolled my head in circles, the muscles in my neck were still stiff.

"Can I help?" Seth asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Uhh..." I started, but he began massaging my shoulders and back and I fell into it, he should go into business.

"Yeah... Go harder." I instructed.

"Are you sure?" He asked from behind me, as he kneaded my muscles harder. I groaned with pleasure.

"Ahhhh! That feels so good!" I sighed and I heard him chuckle a little bit. But then Makayla's voice broke through to us.

"Hey you two lovers! When you are done _pretend fucking_ each other, you wanna come help us kick the vamp's asses?" She called out and everyone started to laugh at us. Seth's hands dropped from my shoulders and I walked over to Makayla and threw a punch. She dodged it and smirked at me.

"You just jealous because that's as much action that you'll ever see until you're thirty." I smirked back at her. Everyone just laughed harder as we started a glare fight.

"At least I've seen a dick before!" She said back to me.

"Raping the little boys you babysit doesn't count." I spat back. Basically everyone on the field was on the ground laughing. The runts didn't know what was going on and they kept playing in their imaginary world.

"You. Take. That. Back!" Makayla said to me.

"Sorry. No return policy. Thank you for shopping at J.K. Sparks. Have a nice day!" I said to her with my own smirk. It was quiet between us for a moment, and then we started laughing as well. It slowed down soon and we re-joined the game again.

This time, I managed to get a triple and let Jacob and Leah gain a run. The game continued for five more innings and at the end, we were (well... The were wolves were) all sweaty and dirty, but had won by one inning. Emmett pouted as he came back to the middle of the field and Carlisle had to tell him that it was only a game. I laughed a little because he looked like a little boy who had just dropped his ice cream in the sand at the beach.

The Diamonds and Cullens were talking about what they wanted to do, and I was surprised when Leah came over to me.

"Hey, do you mind if we take a walk? I just want to talk." She said to me.

"Sure... Hey! Guys! I'll meet you back at the house. Okay?" I told the girls. They all looked at me curiously. I sighed.

"I'm running away again. Leah and I are just going to talk..." I said to them.

"Aw... To bad. I liked staying with the Diamonds." Gibbs said. I was surprised at what I heard and I looked down at the ground and saw a small stick. I picked it up, and saw that Gibbs wasn't with Claire or Renesmee, I quickly took aim and threw it. It hit her head with a small smack and I turned around and started to whistle as Leah snickered and Gibbs started to curse me.

"She'll get over it." I said to Leah with a smile as we walked into the forest. I was a little nervous.... I mean... she was Seth's sister. Why did she want to talk to me? Uh Oh... This is always the part in the horror movie when the heroine goes into the forest with the psychopath and only one of them comes out.

"I'm not going to murder you, you know. I just have some questions..." She said, a little awkwardly, but smiling at least. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"That's what the psychopath always says..." I muttered under my breath and she laughed a little as we continued into the forest.

_I'm loving the Rosalie action in this one... Looks like someone is a little sour towards Jetta... Hmm... We'll have to sort all that out later.... or not... hahahaha... okay... enough of me talking... i hope to have another chapter up soon, but in the mean time, please review! They make me smile! and we all like smiles! Riiiigghhht??? =) =) =) =) -Mooch_


	11. Give Them A Little Razzle Dazzle

_Ello mates! haha... thought i'd enter like that.... Well... Here's chapter 11... I couldn't get the Chicago song out of my head, and so that's where the inspiration for this chappie came from! =) YAY! anywho.. OMG! wow! Loved all of my reviewers! They were great and they made me feel all successful and happy inside... SO please review! They makes me really happpy and want to write more! =) Disclaimer as always... and here you go! =)_

**Give Them A Little Razzle Dazzle**

I stared down at my feet, walking on the upturned dirt or the forest floor. I had jammed my fists into my jean pockets and the only noises were my sighs, Leah's sighs, and the birds above us. That was what it had been like for almost four minutes.

Leah sighed again.

"Can we just _talk _or something... This silence is starting to get annoying." I said as I looked up at her. She smiled and looked around us.

"Okay... Where do I start?" She asked.

"I don't know. You were the one who wanted to talk..." I replied back and she chuckled.

"You're a little smart ass... You know that, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I've been told _many _times before." I smiled down at the ground and kicked a small stone. It went flying into the trees

"And that's why I like you." She said to me and I looked at her, " You don't give a shit about what others think of you. And you're tough. Like me. Or... like I _want _to be." She said.

"Trust me. You don't want to be like me." I said under my breath.

"Did you know, that I can't imprint? Or that other wolves can't imprint on me?" She asked me suddenly. I looked at her thoughtful face.

"Why not?" I asked slowly.

"Who knows... It's not like I can go ask the science nerds of the world and tell me why no other _werewolves _can _imprint _on me... That's not really up for debate at the moment." She smiled at me. I nodded and kicked the ground again.

"Sooo.... what? You're upset because you're not as freaky as the rest of us? You really need to prioritize...." I said to her and she laughed.

"It's not so much that... See... Back at La Push, there was this guy... Sam, and he's the alpha of the other pack. We used to date." She began, and I held up my hands.

"Please don't go all breakup-sob-story on me here." I said to her.

"I won't don't worry... But... we were dating, and he said he loved me... And then one day, BOOM! He imprints on my cousin, Emily. And POW! I'm no longer in his future... And that really hurt you know?" She asked me. I shook my head slightly. I had never really had any guy experience... Being a giant wolf wasn't really a commitment factor to some people...

"Well, anyway... Then things sort of got weird. My father died, and I started going through some changes." She said.

"Like a second puberty?" I asked her, she looked at me, surprised.

"No... I didn't... Well... I didn't get me period any more..." She said and looked at the ground. I stopped walking and stared at her in disbelief. I could see her blush even on her tanned skin.

"You think that's a _bad _thing? God! I'm still bleeding down there every freaking month! If that happened to me I would be jumping off of buildings to see if I was super woman... Or singing Hallelujah to the heavens! Like I said before _prioritizing _is the key..." I said to her, and she collapsed into laughter. I did as well, and when I looked around us I saw that we were at the edge of the forest and there was a small shore where there was a lake. I walked ahead and went to the shore, jumping up on some of the rocks right in the water.

"So... What happens next? This is a very thrilling tale!" I smirked at Leah who was still on the shore.

"Well... As soon as that happened, I learned I could phase... And then came along the topic of imprinting... And it occurred to me that no more period meant no more chances for me to have a baby. Which means that I'm basically a genetic dead end." She said awkwardly. I was silent and crouched down on my large rock and looked out across the lake.

"I can see where that is a _bad_ thing... I mean.... Who _doesn't_ want to have mutant puppies? But... Look at it this way.... You have a good brother. And you have a pack that will support you, and help you through shitty times. You're tough as hell from what I've guessed... And... well let's not forget that you are a _giant wolf _that can basically tear anyone to shreds that isn't in your pack... Unless they're vamps... but that's irrelevant right now. Any way... So what if you don't bleed from your... ya know... _down there... _You're doing just fine from what I can see." I said to her.

She just looked at me a small smile on her face, "That was pretty deep."

"Why thank you... That's about as deep as i get for being a kiddie pool." I smirked at her. She smiled again, but then it disappeared.

"Yeah... But what about you? You have your period still... right?" She asked me. I groaned.

"Yeah. It sucks... Every twenty fourth of the month... usually at night... So what?" I asked her.

"So _what? _You can have children. You can keep you're pack going. All of your girls can keep your pack going... So why can't I?" She asked me, and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Do I look like Dr. Cullen? How should I know... Maybe God just didn't like your uterus..." I said to her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder a little.

"So... What are you trying to say? Are you okay with me keeping the line going with you're brother? Because if you were thinking about that... then that's a little creepy." I said to her.

"If you even think about screwing my brother I will tear you to pieces." She told me seriously. I held my hands up.

"Wasn't planning on it any time soon..." I said to her and she nodded. It was quiet for a few seconds and I looked out on the water again.

"How do you keep up with it?" Leah asked suddenly.

"How do I keep up with what?" I asked her back.

"Life. Your pack. Not going insane." She smiled at me and I chuckled.

"I don't have a fucking clue. My life isn't one big ball of sunshine like I might have you believing," I gave her a cheeky smile, "And as for the girls, most of the time they can take care of themselves. I'm just the motherly, annoying figure in their lives. And you don't really know it, but I already am insane. I just hide it with so much of this razzle dazzle that you can't tell." I stood up on the rock and smiled at her largely while wiggling my hands.

"Jazz hands? Wow... That's really sad." Leah laughed at me.

"I don't care. Put on a happy face, and they'll never ask how you're feeling." I said to her and jumped back onto the shore.

"I know how that goes. I have for the past three years of my life." She said to me and joined me on land.

"How old are you?" I asked slowly.

"Twenty one. Seth is eighteen." She told me with a small smile. I nodded.

"I sort of guessed that... so, you want to head back? I don't want the girls to get to comfortable with the vampires..." I smirked at Leah.

"Yeah, I know what that's like to. My brother is like BFFs with Edward. And Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, so I'm suffocating in vampire stink basically everyday of my life..." She said to me and I laughed.

"So you don't like any of the vamps?" I asked her, I wasn't in love with any of them myself, but they were tolerable.

"It's not that I don't like them. They are nice as hell. Sometimes it scares me how polite they are... but it's just all the secrets and danger that their presence brings. And they smell like crap all the time." She said to me with a smirk.

"Danger?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked into the forest again.

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" She asked me curiously.

"Who in hell are they?" I asked slowly.

"They are basically this band of insane vampires that eat human blood and live in Italy. They are super powerful, and they watch over the entire world of vampires. They make sure that no one steps out of line. And if they do, they take care of it. A few years back we had a few problems with them in Forks. But that's Bella's story... That girl was like a walking bomb of bad luck. I swear..." She said thoughtfully.

"Wait... Bella used to be a human?" I asked slowly.

"All vampires were... but Bella is the most recent. If you ask her I'll bet she'll tell you her story. But you probably won't even have to ask, Edward will read your mind and then he'll tell her." She said with a roll of your eyes.

"Yeah, I'll admit that the whole mind reading thing is freaking annoying.... but don't you think he's flipping gorgeous?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah." She smirked at me and we both laughed. I thought about Edward, and tried to imagine him without a shirt, but I couldn't. The only image was Seth, without his shirt on. And... _damn... _it was a sexy one...

"So how has he not picked up on the fact that you think that he's hot for so long? He got that out of me like... The second day I saw him." I asked her and she smirked at me.

"I just give them a little razzle dazzle." She said to me and gave me her best jazz hands. We both started laughing, then looked away as each other stripped down and phased. Then we started running back towards the Diamond's home.

It was only then did I realized that I hadn't felt any physical pain from being apart from Seth... I was going to kill that little eavesdropper... Well... I would hurt him.... Actually... You know what, I'm just going to give him a stern talking to. _God!_ This whole imprinting thing is hard to adjust to my normally violent lifestyle...

_Ahahahahaha! Seth is an eavesdropper... hahahaha......... Ohhhhhhhhhh that's a good one... anyway.. Awww! Leah and Jetta had a little heart to heart thing... with period talk... and babies... whatever... still a heart to hear... haha... yeah, please review and tell me whatcha think. =) Loves you alls! (yes i did add random S's to those words... I don't care.) =P toodles! -Mooch_


	12. Singalongs Are for Kids, Then Again

_Holy shiz nit! this is one freaking long chapter... that i just wrote... in like... half and hour... i can't believe i just pulled all that out of my butt... that's great... HAHAHAH! this is one hell of a funny chapter i must say... A little slutty... but that's why we all love it... right? haha... anyway... here you all go... oh, and i don't own any of the Twilight characters...=P -Mooch_

**Sing-Alongs Are for Kids... Then Again**

Leah phased first and I stood a little ways into the forest so that I didn't have to see her... again...I phased as soon as she was out of the forest and we walked across the meadow and into the Diamond's house without a second thought. It was dark outside finally, the sun completely behind the hills and trees and the stars were just beginning to com out.

"Hello?" I called into the house. Shawn bounced up to me.

"Hey Jetta! We thought that Leah ate you..." She said to me and I snickered.

"Do I really give off that impression?" Leah asked with a fake pouty face.

"Yeah... Sorta..." Shawn sighed and then started towards the living room.

"Where's Seth?" I called after her.

"Up in Trace's room.... Emmett, Jake, Quil, Trace, Embry, Jasper, and Edward all wanted to help him with... _male bonding? _I don't know... It sounded gay to me." She said as I saw her plop her butt down in front of the T.V. with Danny and Gibbs. I looked at Leah and shrugged, then started towards the stairs.

"Jetta! There you are! What's going on?" Slater asked me as she came up with Makayla.

"I'm not to sure... Shawn just made it sound like all the guys were having a vamp/werewolf male bonding experience." I replied.

"Sounds gay." Slater said, and I nodded and continued up the stairs towards Trace's room.

"They're gonna hear us... they have super sonic hearing like us you know." Makayla said behind me and I shushed her.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't crash their man party." I said back to her and she shrugged. As soon as we got to the second door on the right hand side I put my ear up to it. Leah crouched down below me with Makayla and Slater stood next to me, we all pressed our heads to the door to hear clearer.

"_So, Seth. Any questions?" _I recognized Trace's big voice.

"_Uh... No not really..." _Seth's voice rang out, and my stomach felt all warm and tingly. Dammit stomach! Don't do that!

"_Are you sure?" _Quil's voice asked with a smile in it.

"_Well... Actually... Do you think if I call it mating, then she'll get mad at me?" _I heard Seth ask again. Slater started shaking with laughter and I looked down to share a horrified expression with Leah.

"_Well you are mammals..." _Said Emmett loudly. _"Which reminds me..." _He continued, and then it was quiet. I heard a few footsteps, then a small clicking noise. And then someone else was speaking... out of a speaker. Oh Lord above, please help me.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about  
_

The door slammed open and we all fell onto our faces on the rug. I picked up my head to see all of the guys without shirts on, with bandanas around their heads with fake wolf ears over them, and chains around their necks. Trying to look like wolves/rappers... And failing epically. Edward stepped forward and started lip synched the first words.

_I'd appreciate your input_

The beat continued and then Emmett stepped forward and started lip synching.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time  
_

All of the guys started to dance and thrust their hips while making gestures to fit the words in the song.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
_

Embry and Quil stepped up and began their part by lip synching.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"  
_

They continued their amazingly suggestive dance, and Shawn, Danny, and Gibbs had all joined us now. While Slater, Makayla, Leah and I were on the floor laughing. But at the same time I wanted to go and die in a hole. This was so not the welcome I had wanted from Seth. Jasper and Jacob started to lip synch.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
_  
Seth stepped forward and continued his suggestive dance as I stood up with the girls, threatening to erupt in laughter again. Seth started to lip synch and I couldn't help but sing along. The song was just so damn catchy...

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
_

The song finally ended and I just looked at Seth, then when I heard the laughs from the Cullen boys, Diamond boy, and the rest of his pack, I looked around his tall frame to glare at the others.

"What the frig was that?" I asked finally.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping on our male bonding." Emmett said while he tried to adjust his bandana.

"You guys did _not _just plan that spontaneously. I'm thinking that it had to take you at least a half an hour while we were gone to plan that whole shenanigan." Leah said to her brother and the other guys.

"So what if it did? That was so worth it. Guys? When I imprint, can we do that too?" Embry asked the other guys.

"Dude... Only if you're imprint isn't a three year old like Claire was..." Seth turned around to laugh at Embry. Embry opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut, and the other guys laughed. I sighed and shook my head and Seth turned around to look at me with a wide grin on his face.

"So? How did you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, and speak truthfully!" Emmett called and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"And if you don't, I can always tell them what you were thinking later..." Edward smirked at me. Something dawned on me.

"Where the hell are you're wives? Would they approve of this?" I asked aloud.

"They are hunting... but actually...._Alice _actually came up with the whole idea..." Jasper smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. I was going to kill that damn pixie...

"I heard that." Edward said to me and I threw him a glare.

"Very good Edward. I'm pretty sure that we all know that you can read minds. You're a very special boy. Now stop being a show off." I replied to him and the boys started laughing, Edward frowned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So you liked it then?" Embry asked.

"If you define liking, as, thinking that it was possibly the funniest and most suggestive thing that I have ever seen in my life. Then yes. I like it." I replied, then sighed.

"But you guys aren't going to see what we have coming. And you can just thank Seth for eavesdropping on mine and Leah's talk... Everyone say Thanks Seth!" I smiled at them all and the all groaned.

"I knew that was a bad idea Edward." Seth said to the vampire who just shrugged.

"Wait... Edward helped you?" Leah asked.

"Well duh... Since we all can hear each other, I had to be far enough away from you guys so that you wouldn't hear us." Seth replied and I noticed how he was standing very close to me. His warm body seemed very inviting for a second. But I snapped out of it again, and then walked over to Leah and Slater, and put my arms around their shoulders.

"Well... I think that we are going to head back to our _shack _for the night. Leah, would you like to come?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It's better than sleeping on dirt or in a cloud of vampire stink... Trust me." Danny pipped up and I nodded in agreement.

"Sure... Why not... Are you guys going to be in the forest?" Leah asked Jake.

He nodded, "Yeah... We'll follow you guys over the line..." Jake said and I nodded, then let the girls all go out of the room. Seth started to follow me out the door but I stopped him with a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the room. He gave me a questioning look.

"Put on a shirt first... I don't want to be looking at that baby fat all night." I told him and the other guys started to laugh.

"You just got _DENIED!_" Emmett called at a blushing Seth. I laughed as well, and he looked up at me, and saw that I was only kidding, and then started to laugh as well.

"Meet you down there." I said and turned to go down the stairs after the girls. We all met up out front of the Diamonds house. I sat on the grass next to Gibbs and Shawn.

"So what's with the total withdrawal of annoying-ness? It's sort of creeping me out now." I asked them.

"Who knows... Maybe the vampire stink is making my head foggy. I do seem to be able to think clearer out here..." Shawn sighed and Gibbs nodded.

"Okay... As long as you aren't turning into a cover without us..." I said and I heard Danny laugh.

"Yeah right... They wouldn't be able to start a coven... They would fail epically." She snorted.

"Very true." I called out. Gibbs frowned.

"You don't think we can take care of ourselves?" She asked and I snorted.

"I know you can't." I replied and then heard the front door open again. I looked over and saw the guys come out... Fully clothed.

"Finally!" Leah groaned out and we all stood up and started towards the forest.

"Shut up! It wasn't that long." Quil said to her and we all rolled our eyes at it. I bolted into the forest ahead of them all and as soon as I was through the brush I phased into my pure white furred wolf form. I heard other growls and all the other girls joined my mind.

_Okay... So now what? _Danny asked.

_Uh.... We go home? What else? _Slater rolled her eyes at her. I turned around to see the girls and then I saw Jake's pack. Seth trotted over to me and panted in my face.

_What the hell does that mean? _I asked them in my head.

_I think he's trying to tell you that he thinks you are the reason that he is feeling all hot right now... _Makayla laughed and the girls all chuckled. I shook my head and sighed.

_You guys are such perverts. _I said to them.

_So what? It's not like we'll be like this forever. _Shawn said.

_Unless we all become pedophiles and go into the forest and steal little wolf children and screw them... _Danny said. We all looked at her.

_What? I'm just saying... _she said

_Yeah, well you've said enough. So shut up. _I replied and she shut her mouth. I heard Seth whine a little and I nodded to him then started running through the forest towards the shack on our side of the line.

.:*:.

A sudden loud banging startled me out of my sleeping.

"What the hell is that noise?" I asked groggily.

"Jetta Sparks! Open this stupid door now!" Came a familiar voice. Alice freaking Cullen. Almost drunkenly, I stumbled out of the hammock, narrowly escaping falling on my face in the process. I made my way to the door in the dark shack and opened the door to see a very smiley Alice Cullen.

"What the frig do you want?" I asked her with a yawn.

"I can't believe that you didn't come up with this on your own. Come on... Get the girls up! Let's go. We have to go make your man pay for what he's done." She smirked at me.

"Oh damn. That doesn't sound like something I really want to be doing right now... Let's not and say we did." I replied and tried to shut the door in her face. She held out her hand and stopped the door in it's tracks. I groaned loudly again.

"I'm not going to get out of this... am I?" I asked her.

"Not at all... now come on... Rose and Bella area already getting ready!" She squealed happily.

"Umm... Okay? Girls! Come on, we're going on a field trip..." I went back into the shack and shouted at them all. Including Leah. They all groaned and turned over in their beds. It took another good ten minutes, a lot of my yelling, and some of Alice's persuasive use of the fact that Edward would make them the best cinnamon rolls in the entire world that finally got the girls out of bed. Then we followed Alice out of the house and into the silent forest of the early morning to go... God only knows where, to do... Alice only knows what....

.:*:.

"There is no fucking way I'm wearing that." I said.

"No way in hell am I doing this." Leah growled.

"Oh... Come on guys, It'll be fun." Alice sighed.

"Fun for who? Us? Or them? Or you?" Makayla asked angrily.

"Just trust me on this... I know things will work out.... It's going to be so priceless..." Alice giggled. I groaned.

"I'm going to kill you one day Alice Cullen. I swear." I muttered and she just smiled at me and began her work on all of us.

.:*:.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this..." I muttered under my breath as I tugged at the denim mini skirt that Alice forced on me. Slater glared at me.

"I can't believe that _I'm _doing this. The kid isn't even my damn imprint. You so owe me." She spat at me as she adjusted the straps of her insanely short white sun dress. I held back my snickers and Alice came back into the house.

"The guys will be here soon from hunting and the pack is on their way... They all should be here in about... three minutes..." Alice said with a blank face on. I rolled my eyes.

"And just what is this going to prove?" I asked her.

"It's going to prove, that you know how to give out payback... In a non-violent way..." Alice corrected herself when I raised my eyebrows at her.

"So dressing us up like sluts and making us dance is going to be payback? Why don't you just send them to a Playboy mansion?" Danny asked as she looked down at her self. I looked at myself as well. Alice had indeed made us look like sluts... Of course, Alice, Bella, Gemma, Leah and Rosalie all looked like goddesses... but we _sooo didn't..._

Gibbs, Danny and Shawn, all had on extremely short shorts, and tight low cut t-shirts on, that you could see through to their brightly colored, and _new _bras. Makayla had on a pair of tight jeans that looked hard to breathe in, quite honestly... As well as a low cut, baby doll tank top. And Slater had on a tight white sun dress that _just barely _managed to cover her ass.... while I was in a denim mini skirt, that I found it excruciatingly hard to keep all of my butt covered. And a tight, light blue, see-through tank top.

"F My Life." I said to myself.

"_F MY LIFE!" _Makayla glared at me. I rolled my eyes and Alice shushed us.

"Okay... Are we all ready?" She asked us all with a smile as we tried to re-adjust our clothing.

"No... but fuck this. Let's get it over with." I sighed, and she giggled. She darted across the room to press a button on the Diamond's gigantic stereo and I looked out the window and saw all of the guys coming out of the forest in one giant pack of vampires and wolves. They all paused as the music grew louder. Alice smiled at us all and then opened the door and led the way to our freaking death.

All the guys watched us as we walked out onto the Diamond's front porch and Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Gemma started to lip synch and dance suggestively. We all followed suit, only a few steps behind them.

_Haha  
Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix  
you know that S 75 Street Brazil  
Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho_

Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
and this how we gon do it

The song got more intense and we all started to roll our bodies and swing our hips. The guys started to walk towards us... Their faces were absolutely priceless... just as Alice had said.

_Dale  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-dos'-tres-cuatro_

The vampire girls moved out of the way, and me and the girls all made our way to the front. Continuing to dance. We stepped off of the porch and onto the grass. The guys were now almost right on top of us. Seth was close enough to touch, and so I stepped it up a notch... Damn... I didn't know I could do that... Where the hell was all this coming from?

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,  
All I.P uh, big and packer,  
That he's not, but damn he's hot,  
label fly but Pit wont stop,  
got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como)  
watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock  
Enjoy Me  
_

I beckoned to Seth with my finger and he stepped up to me and started to moved with me. Moving his body closer to mine. But I kept out of his reach, just enough to tantalize him. He seemed to be a little frustrated by this, and I directed the chorus right at him this time.

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want meYou know I want cha (want cha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
_

Seth finally seemed to have enough with the teasing and grabbed my waist and pulled me to his bare chest. A thrill ran up my spine and I turned around in his hands and continued to dance.

_Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,  
look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,  
real fast what it is,  
with a woman down ya shit  
don't play games,  
they up the chain, and they let her do  
everythang and anythang hit tha thang  
and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,  
all night long  
_

I turned around in his arms again and looked up in his face. Saying the chorus to him, and seeing that he was saying it back to me. I laughed a little but continued to dance anyway.

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
_  
I finally had enough with his dancing, and realized what I had actually just done... Holy shit! I was just completely acting like a slut! But he wouldn't let me go.

_Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play,  
baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay,  
even got a king size mattress we can lay,  
baby I dont care, I don't care, what they say  
_

He put his lips to my ear and started singing.

_I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)  
Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como)  
Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
_

On the last beat I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. He landed on his back on the ground and I found that I was completely out of breath. So was he, by the looks of it. I noticed that almost all of the other couples were dirty dancing and when they saw what I had done to Seth they guys all started laughing.

"As I said before man! DENIED!" Emmett laughed hysterically and I smirked at Seth as he got up from the ground.

"Yeah... Well... I think that I'll be able to take care of that soon enough." He smirked at me before pushing past me and going into the house. Everyone was now laughing at me, and I stared after him with what probably was, a priceless face.

"Oh yeah? Well don't bet on it! You smarmy little dog!" I yelled after him, and this only made everyone else laugh harder. I realized that I had probably just acted slutty enough to last me the rest of my wolfy life... I sighed under my breath, then went back into the house to get changed. And to find Seth... but I didn't want everyone else to know that....

_the songs featured in this chapter are **The Bad Touch-the bloodhound gang (The guy's song) **as well as **I know you want me (calle ocho) - Pitbull (the Girl's song) **I thought that they did an excellent job of helping me explain the scene... Oh man..... I thought that was funny as hell when the guys started dancing... I couldn't believe that i had just come up with that... woo... ohh.. good times, goooood times... haha... anyway... Please review!!! They make me sooo happy! And thank you to all of my reviewers for the last chapter! Peace! -Mooch_


	13. Don't Even Try To Run

_I have 3 words for you all. I HATE FINALS! Grrrr! they make me sooo mad! so it's a good thing that i Aced them all. Hahahaha! YAY! We need some champagne and **cake** now! You shall understand where the cake comes into play soon. =} Muahahahaha! okay, I'm done. And i would like to absolutely apologize to all of my faithful readers about the HUMONGOUS delay in the posting of this chapter. It was totally rude of me to ignore this story for the span of time that i did, but i had 5 subjects to study for. And as you all read before, it obviously paid off.... YEA BOII! okay, now I'm seriously done. =) I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, because i know i enjoyed writing it. oh, and I wan't forget the disclaimer if you guys don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! hey... i did say please. =P okay.. go ahead and read now, I'll stop... =) -Mooch_

**Don't Even Try To Run**

I found a pair of clothes in one of the bathrooms upstairs. And as I pulled on the smelly jeans and loose t-shirt I rolled my eyes because they fit perfectly. Wow, it was annoying having a psychic vampire around. Sure it was incredibly useful at times like these, but I found it a little freaky that she knew how my life would turn out before me. Which sucked.

When I went downstairs, I found that the girls had all come in and changed finally, but the vampire couples were no where to be found. And personally I didn't want to find them either...

But I did find Seth when I went into the kitchen. And he was with Quil, Jake, Claire and Renesmee. They were making a cake too.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I stood near Seth. He smiled down at me, and I assumed it was because I hadn't said anything moderately rude...... yet....

"It's my birfday tomorrow!" Claire smiled up at me. I smiled back and went over to her.

"It is? Really? How old are you going to be?" I asked her in a kiddie tone. She held up all five fingers on her right hand.

"Wow. Five years old? You're going to be a young lady pretty soon." I gasped and smiled and she laughed excitedly at me. I looked back at Jacob and Quil and noticed that they were looking at the cook book in a confused way.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I asked them with a laugh. Quil looked at Jake then at me and shook his head. While Jake glared up at me.

"Of course! What, you don't think I can cook?" He asked me.

"No. Not really." I said to him with another smile.

"Well, you are wrong. Because I am an excellent chef. Isn't that right Nessie?" He looked at the beautiful girl. She giggled.

"No." She smiled at him and then me. I started laughing as well.

"Your imprint has spoken. Now step aside and let a real master show you how it's done." I said as I walked over to the other side of the island and pushed them out of the way.

"Oh good! I like a girl that can cook." Seth said with a smirk. I shot him a glare and the boys started laughing. Embry walked in as well and asked what was going on.

"Oh nothing, Seth is just acting like a bone headed dog. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said to him and he started laughing. Seth shot me a playful glare and I returned it.

"Hey, why don't women wear watches?" He asked Jake.

"Why?" Jake looked a little confused.

"Because there's a clock on the stove!" Seth finished and all the guys started laughing while my mouth fell open in shock. Oh no he di'int!

"Why are you guys laughing so much?" Makayla asked as she, Slater and Leah came into the kitchen.

"I don't know, because that was horrible! But hey! Why do guys like BMW's?" I asked them.

"Why?" Leah asked, a little cautious.

"Because they can actually spell it!" I said back. All the girls 'oh snapped' and I started laughing with them as the guys recovered.

"Really? Well, what's the difference between you're girlfriend and a dog, Seth?" Jake asked him.

"I don't know... what?" He asked.

"The dog can relax!" Jake said and the guys laughed again.

"How does a man show he is planning for the future?" Slater asked.

"How?" I asked.

"By buying _two _cases of beer!" She said and we all laughed at the guy's expressions.

"Why did the woman cross the road?" Seth asked, but before the others could answer he finished, "Wait... Better question... Why is she out of the kitchen?" He asked.

"What do you call a smart man in America?" I asked Seth, and he shrugged, "A tourist!" I shouted at him.

"Want to hear a funny joke?" He asked me. "Women's rights." He finished. That was when I suddenly reached my hand into the bowl in front of me and pulled a handful of batter and threw it directly at his face. It splattered all over his cheeks and into his short black hair. I put a hand over my mouth to conceal my laughter and he wiped the batter off his eyes and narrowed them at me.

"Oh, you're in for it now." He said to me in an even tone. I shrugged.

"Bring it on, dog." I smirked at him and picked up the bowl of batter and ran out the back door of the kitchen into the Diamond's back yard. I heard the door open and close behind me as well, and I laughed as I turned around with another handful of batter and whipped it at Seth who was much closer than I anticipated.

I went all down the front of his shirt and before I could recover he grabbed me around the waist and took the bowl from me and poured all of it's contents on my head.

"Mercy! Mercy!" I yelled out as my vision was blocked with the sweet and sticky uncooked cake. I wiped it from my face as best as I could as Seth grinned down at me.

"That'll teach you not to do that, and think you'll get away with it." He smirked at me with his arms still around my waist. I looked up at him, and for a fleeting moment, it seemed like the whole world stood still. There was nothing but the two of us, (although covered in cake), and in that brief second Seth leaned down his head, and gently caught my lips with his. And it felt pretty damn good to me.

He pulled his head back and I looked up into his eyes which seemed to be shimmering with some sort of emotion... Pride? Excitement? I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was there.

"You taste good." I said out of nowhere and then we both started laughing.

"That's what she said." Seth said and I gave his shoulder a playful push and untangled myself from his arms.

"That's gross." I said again.

"That's what she said." He repeated.

"Please stop doing that."

"That's what she said."

"SETH SHUT UP!" I growled at him and he beamed at me. I rolled my eyes and looked down at myself.

"Well... I have to change again." I mused to myself.

"No.... I like you all cake-ified. It makes you even more yummy." Seth said in my ear. I laughed out loud and he did as well. Then we both went into the house, where we were met with a lot of grins, and a very upset Claire. Who we had to explain why she would not be having a cake within the hour.

_You just gotta love Sexist and That's What She Said jokes. I know i do. Even though they are offensive they make me laugh beyond belief. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter! I love hearing from all of my loyal reviewers it's soooo GREAT to hear you thoughts about the chapters and what you like or even dislike about it. All of it is welcome because I'm pretty sure taht i have said before that i am trying to become an author, soooooo it's good to hear what i can work on and what i should keep =P Please Keep readinn!!! I PROMISE that the story will get more intense in the next few chapters.... And by intense i mean between Seth and Jetta as well as some interesting new problems thrown into the mix... but you'll never guess what they are!!! Unless you want to guess... if that is the case just press the little button right below this text and tell me what you think will happen, and or, your thoughts on the chapter. Much love to all my homies out there! (A.K.A. All my reviewers... lmao) yeah... I'm super sleepy now... OMG! HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE... Unless you live on the other side of the world... or Antarctica............. I'm just gonna go now.... I promise to have more up soon! Peace out! -Mooch_


	14. I Should Have Seen This Coming

_HAH! I bet you all thought the next update wouldn't be up for a while... well... neither did i... to be quite truthful i had a total burst of inspiration last night, but i was super sleep as i think i said, so i went to bed, and then i wrote this all this morning... YAY! haha... anywhosies... yeah... I like this one... the story is beginning to take another twist.. OH NO! I've said to much already! I have to flee! Just read already!!!!! -Mooch  
....Oops... I'm backk... Forgot to mention that i don't own Twilight, and i only own my characters, which if you are reading this chapter you should know who they are... okay... now i really gotta go! HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE!  
__-Mooch_

**I Should Have Seen This Coming**

The rest of the day went by very slow, and everyone seemed to be ignoring Seth and I as we sat, very close, on the couch with the other girls all spread out around on the floor. I could smell the cake baking in the kitchen and it had only taken a full hour for all of the vampire couples to come out of their hiding place.... _wherever _that had been.

But I wasn't really thinking about that anymore, I was still trying to get over the fact that Seth had finally kissed me. And how in that small fraction of a second, it had felt like everything was aligned in the universe. I was in the exact right place in the right time. I knew that it meant that I was supposed to belong to Seth, and that he belonged to me. It felt like a tone of bricks had hit me in the face as I faced the realization that it was my destiny to be with Seth.

I know that destiny is a really cheesy word to be using in the same context as the person that you are going out with. But this wasn't just some stupid high school crush, this was real deal love. And I could not ignore it anymore. Not just because it wasn't going away, but also because I didn't want to ignore it. Because of my lack of a loving figure in my life besides my sisters, I really wanted Seth to love me. And maybe that sounded selfish to other people, but to me, it sounded just right.

"Jetta? Can I talk with you for a moment?" I heard a wind chime voice ask me. I looked up from my spot comfortably nestled beside Seth's warm body to see Bella smiling at me. I nodded and got up slowly then followed her out the door.

"We won't go very far, but Edward overheard what you were thinking—"

"I think _overheard _implies that he couldn't hear me before..." I cut her off slowly and she smiled.

"True, but he heard what you were thinking and told me." She said. I froze in my spot on the porch on the front of the Diamond's house.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked her, thinking back to my previous thoughts about me figuring out that I loved Seth. Bella just laughed.

"Of course not, no. I just want to tell you my story." She said to me, and while I relaxed and started walking with her again, my insides clenched. We were a little ways inside the forest and I felt a sudden tugging on my heart. And it was painful.

I yelled out and dropped to my knees.

"Jetta? Are you okay?" Bella was at my side in a fraction of a second, looking over me anxiously. I looked up at her and nodded.

"It's Seth. I can't go very far from him, physically, that is." I said to her and she nodded then helped me up and started walking back towards the house. Within only five feet the pain receded and I sighed.

"I think I'm fine now." I told her and she nodded and sat down on the grass below then patted the place next to her. I sat down next to her and lay down on my back looking up at the branches above me that twisted together like the pieces of a spider web.

"So.... What's your story?" I asked her as I closed my eyes.

"Four years ago I was a human, living in Forks. I met Edward Cullen, and basically fell in love with him. It was after a few months with him that another small cult of vampires came to Forks, one of them, James, was a tracker, and I became the target. The Cullens all tried to protect me, but I got a call from the tracker and he said that he had my mother. So I went looking for him. Turned out, he didn't have my mother, and in that small span of time when we were alone and when the Cullens found me, James had broken my leg, and bitten me. Do you know what happens when a human is bitten by a vampire?" She asked me. I shook my head slowly, I could feel the dazed expression on my face as I opened my eyes and looked at her beautiful face.

"Well, the venom spreads through your body and after three days, you become one of them. But Edward had the strength to suck the venom back out of me. That was the second time he saved my life." She said.

"You were in a life threatening situation before?" I asked her with disbelief, thinking it was another vampire attack.

"I was almost crushed by a van, and he stopped it with his bare hands." She told me with another smile.

"Oh... That's... Well not cool... but you know what I mean." I said, and I immediately felt like an idiot for saying it. But she still laughed.

"Yes, I was a danger magnet as a human." She smiled fondly, but her eyes were distant, as if she was looking over a memory. Then her gaze went back at me. "Then my eighteenth birthday rolled around. And let's just say that I got a paper cut at the Cullen's house."

I shivered at the thought.

"After that, the Cullens left Forks. So did Edward. And I found my refuge with Jake, he was my best friend and he helped me through those times. But then he got 'sick' and I figured it out later that he was a werewolf. And a vampire named Victoria, who was in James's cult was looking for me again. The pack ended up killing her other friend Laurent, who almost killed me as well." She sighed.

"God, you're fate must be horrible over in that town..." I said absentmindedly.

"Yep... So one day I went cliff diving and I almost drowned, but Jake saved me. And that night Alice came back to Forks, saying she had seen me die. Soon after Edward called but my father was at a funeral, and Jake had picked up the phone and told him that he was at the funeral. So Edward being the stupid guy that I love so much, went to Italy to the Volturi." She cast a look over at me.

"Who in hell are they?" I asked he slowly.

"Basically the royal family of the vampire world. And they can kill other vampires very easily. So Edward went to them to have them kill him because he thought I was dead. Alice and I went all the way to Italy, and were almost to late. But we found him and saved him. But it wasn't good enough because we had to go underground and meet with the leader of the Volturi. That was where we promised that I would become a vampire." She said.

"How long does this story go on for? It sounds more like a saga to me." I sighed into my hands and she laughed.

"Yeah, it does to me to. I think it could become a book series, don't you think?" She asked and I nodded, then she continued.

"We got back to Forks, and soon after, Victoria was back, but this time she was with an army of newborns. Now, newborn vampire are very strong and bloodthirsty. The perfect match for the Cullens and wolves. And this was all over trying to kill me. Can you imagine?" She asked.

No... I really couldn't....

"Well, the Cullens and wolves killed them all when the day came and I was at a camp with Edward and Seth," She said his name and my heart picked up speed, "They worked together and killed Victoria. And after the little battle was over the Volturi showed up again. And saw me human... But I knew that my date was set. Right after I married Edward and had our honeymoon." She said.

"Is that even.... Possible?" I choked out and looked at her with a horrified expression, but she began to laugh hysterically.

"You sounded exactly like Jake when I told him at my wedding." She laughed.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No... I suppose not. But I guess you can see that I got pregnant. And after the birth of Renesmee, I was changed into a vampire. So it all worked out." She said.

"How old is she now?" I asked her.

"Physically she is about eight, but really, she's only three and a half. She's very smart for her age." She said fondly. She sounded just like any other parent in the world. Flaunting their child to everyone who would listen.

"Wow... that's kind of freaky." I said.

"It took some getting used to her. But we all love her." She smiled.

"Yeah... I can see that to."I sighed.

"And then the Volturi came back." She told me.

"AGAIN? I though we were done with those creepers!" I exclaimed angrily. And she chuckled.

"Me too. But they were falsely informed that Nessie was a vampire child, but she's only half vampire. So that whole debate started another little war thing and we almost had to fight, when Alice appeared with another half vampire child. And explained how Renesmee wasn't a threat. We haven't heard from them since. That was two years ago. That is my story." She finished finally.

"Holy Shit. You make my life look like _nothing." _I said to her.

"I don't think so. You probably will have a story to tell your kids. Just give it more time. WE can't all be danger magnets like me." She smiled and stood up. I just sat there.

"Are you coming back to the house?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, I just have to think." I said as I stood up and began walking away from her to my right. I wandered around the edge of the field, far enough into the forest not to see the house, but close enough to Seth where it wouldn't hurt.

So Bella had a crappy life. I wasn't really alone. But she had people that had loved her through the whole thing. Something that had not happened to me. I was happy to escape from that, but I hadn't been able to help... I couldn't even think the name as it ripped through my heart. I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees, almost ready to cry.

But then there came the snap of a branch from behind me. I turned my head around, but saw nothing in the brush. Slowly, I stood up again and looked into the dense forest leading away from the Diamond's property.

"Hello?" I called into the forest and started walking forward.

"Seth? If this is you, it's not funny." I said to the dark forest. Another snap echoed around me and I turned to my left to look at the fallen branches and the leaves everywhere.

"Girls... come on... Get out of there, I'm not kidding." I said forcefully as I squinted into the forest. But that was when a small, pale girl came into view. She looked much younger than me, and she wore a dark cloak around her shoulders.

"Are you lost?" I asked her slowly. And she just looked at me through dark eyes. No... Not dark eyes... _Red eyes_...

"Holy Shit." I said as I stumbled backwards, but the girl started to advance on me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her as she smiled evilly at me. I tried to find my state of mind where I could phase, but I seemed to be paralyzed. I couldn't do anything as the girl smiled maliciously at me.

I was about to start running, when an earsplitting roar echoed around me. I jumped a mile, and was just able to see a sandy wolf shoot out from my left and jump at the girl, then pin her down and snarl impressively in her face.

Soon, Seth was joined with a russet wolf, a gray wolf, a chocolate brown wolf and a light brown one his pack. And suddenly my pack was there too, fanned out in front of me protectively.

There was a pair of cold arms around me, as I watched all the wolves help to pin down the vampire girl. Then suddenly Carlisle came into view with Emmett and Trace. The wolves got off the girl and Emmett and Trace both got her standing again, but restrained. The cold arms let go of me and I quickly went over to Seth. Who was still snarling under his breath at the vampire girl. I put a hand on his large, muscled shoulder and his big head turned towards me. His black eyes were full of apology as he started at me.

"It's okay.. I'm fine." I soothed him slowly and ran my hand through his fur. The tip of his nose nudged me in the hip bone and I closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay Jetta?" A beautiful voice asked. I turned and looked at Gemma Diamond. I was totally taken by surprise that she was being nice to me... She smiled a little bit, seeming to understand what I was thinking about... but not in an Edward way.

"Yeah... just a little freaked out." I sighed slowly. I felt a nudge in my back from Seth. I nodded at him and walked back towards the house with Gemma and the girls behind me.

"You guys can go phase back." I told them and they went back into the forest on the other side of the house.

As I watched them go and Emmett and Trace take the vampire girl into the house, a sudden pair of warm arms were around me, hugging me tightly. I turned around and looked up at Seth's pained face. I put my arms around him and hugged him back tightly, and felt his face bury itself in my neck.

"It's okay... I'm alright." I tried to tell him. And his lips brushed their way up my neck to my jaw bone.

"Don't ever go into those woods without me again. Do you understand?" He told me forcefully. I nodded, feeling unable to do anything else. I wondered if that's what it felt like to the girls when I gave them an order that they couldn't ignore. But I didn't think about it for to long as Seth put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. My insides started burning and my heart began to go into overdrive.

"Would you still kiss me even if I don't have cake on me?" I asked him quietly. I saw a smirk flit across his face.

"I don't know... Let's see if you taste just as good." He smiled at me, and then put his lips on mine. I followed the pattern of his, opening my lips with the same rhythm as him. Just like before, it seemed like the whole world was perfect. Our heart beats were in total sync like our lips and my mind was completely taken over with heat. He finally pulled away from me and smiled down at me.

"Actually, I think that you taste _better _without the cake." He smiled at me.

"Well that's good... but don't get used to it." I said to him with a playful glare.

"Are you guys done out here?" The girls asked as they came closer from the forest and went into the Diamond's house.

"Just about." I called after them, and let my hand slide down to Seth's which was planted firmly on my hip. I entwined them then started into the house again. I could hear voices coming from the living room, but they were angry.

As we walked in, everyone looked up at us while I stared at the vampire girl, who looked to be on the verge of insanity.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Someone that you should worry about." She said back to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked with an edge to his voice. The girl's eyes bored into my face and she raised a hand to point at me. But then her hand swung back and forth between Seth and me.

"Us?" I asked her slowly, and Seth wrapped an arm protectively around my front, and stepped in front of me a little. As if to push me out of the way if the girl was going to attack. I rolled my eyes at this, noting that Trace, Jasper and Emmett were all restraining the girl that was 3 times smaller than them.

"Why do you want them?" Carlisle asked the girl. She took a deep breath, and then sighed.

"I will say only one thing. And no more." She told us, and we all waited. "Their children are the carriers." She said these words while looking at Seth and me with something hidden behind her eyes. Could it be fear? But it didn't matter anymore because on the spot, the girl seemed to be writhing in pain.

"She's burning herself!" Edward yelled out and we all looked at the girl totally horrified. But the girl suddenly burst into flames, and started screeching. The flames grew higher, and I felt Seth push me backwards then land on top of me. I lost all of my breath with his weight and the screeching grew to the point where I thought my ears were going to start bleeding. I looked into Seth's worried face as I clasped my hands over my ears. He kissed my forehead once, and then there was a very loud exploding noise. I felt a strong wave of heat wash over me, and then it was quiet. Completely silent.

I took my hands off of my ears and Seth looked over his shoulder, as if to check if it was safe or not. He nodded once, and got up, then helped me up. I looked around the room. There were no burn marks anywhere, but on the ground in a small pile was a bit of ashes. I saw the other pack members and the girls come out of their hiding spots and the vampires came out of theirs as well.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked slowly as I looked at the pile.

"I don't know." Carlisle said in a sad voice.

"So what does that mean?" Gemma asked quietly.

"It means that we now have a problem on our hands." Alice said with a very distant expression. "The Volturi has been alerted. They are planning something..." She said with the same dazed expression on her face.

"Why? What are they planning Alice?" Esme asked with fear in her voice Alice's vision focused in, and her gaze immediately went to Seth and me.

"To kill them." She said in a bleak voice.

My heart froze mid-beat, and I felt dizzy and confused.

"Hey Bella? I guess I'm going to finally understand what you meant." I said to her in a faint voice, then my whole world went black around me. And the last thing I felt was Seth's warm arms catch me before I hit the ground.

_ooooooh! so many questions! Who was that girll??? hmmm??? what did she mean!?!? Idk either... but we'll find out soon!!! haha... okay i gotta go eat strawberry shortcake.. mmm yummers! okay... please REVIEW! and i shall write more soon as well! Peace out all my homies! Oh, and gracias for all of the previous reviews, they made me very happy. =) Oky doky.... I'm gonna go for realz... toodles! =P -Mooch_


	15. Well This Is A Smidge Confusing

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm home from vacations! FINALLY! First I was in Vermont for a week, then a day later after getting back, I went to Florida.... And stayed there for a week with my friends... NOW I AM HOMEEEE! Anddddd in honor of that little tid-bit I have posted a NEW chapter!!!! The newest chapter for __Shatter __will be up later tonight as wellll! Okay... Since I am sure you guys have been dying to know what was going to happen in my story....... What? No one wanted to know?... Ah well.... Here you go anyway. =P ENJOYYY AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE ENDDDD! -Mooch_

**Well This Is a Smidge Confusing**

As soon as my eyes opened I was in a state of panic.

_What happened? Where was I? Where was Seth? Where was that girl? Where was Seth? Where were my girls? Where was Seth? Where was Seth? WHERE WAS SETH???_

"Hey Guys! She's awake!" A familiar female voice called out. Slater. I turned my head to the right and saw her sitting in the white recliner in the Diamond's living room still. As I tried to sit up more I saw outside the windows that it was now night time and that all the other girls were all sleeping on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in a groggy voice to Slater.

"Well you sort of passed out. And I must say, it was the most ungraceful thing that I have ever seen in my life." She snickered.

"Well thank you for your undying concern.... Where are the vampires? And Jacob's pack?" I asked her in a strained voice. It was because in my mind I was going: _Where's Seth? Where's Seth? Where's Seth? Where's Seth???_

But I wasn't about to tell Slater that.

"We're here." Came Jake's deep voice from behind the white couch I was laying on. I propped myself up slowly and looked over the back of the couch. They were all there... Except.... Seth? And... Carlisle? What the hell?

"Where is Seth and Carlisle?" I asked tensely. Everyone seemed to exchange an uncertain glance and I felt myself tense up even more.

"Where. Is. Seth." I stated again.

"He's with Carlisle." Embry said.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I spat at him as I awkwardly got to my feet.

"Jetta. Calm down. Carlisle is running a few tests on him, just like we are going to have to do with you. We are just trying to figure out what that girl from the Volturi meant." Bella said calmly.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to me.

My children were the carriers??? I don't have kids... I have the girls... They are my kids....But that was sure as heck not what she meant. And then the girl... _Burned Herself? _I remembered Seth kissing my forehead, and the explosion... Then Alice's vision! Yes! I remembered now... _Oh Shit_.

"I know right?" Slater commented.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked a little sheepish and Slater nodded.

"Ah well... So the Volturi is coming for us?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." Edward said in a hard voice.

"And what the heck do we have that they want?" I asked him again.

"Well, that's what we are trying to find out." Noah said to me in a stern voice.

"Okay then..." I said slowly and looked at Leah, who was looking more stern and cold every second. But it didn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular... Or maybe that's what I saw.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I was doing just fine until you showed up! None of this would have happened if we had just stayed in Forks like I said we should! But NO! We had to come along, and Seth, _MY BROTHER,_ had to _imprint on you! _You stupid, angry, bossy WOLF GIRL!" She screamed at me. I roared back at her, feeling more like a wolf than a human at the moment. All at once I had picked up the couch that had been separating us and the two sides of the room and threw it against the wall to my right.

In the back of my head I made a mental note to say I was sorry... And for future reference I realized that I could throw furniture around.

I was semi-aware that all of my girls had awoken and were now in formation behind me. Slater was growling directly on my right and Makayla, though a little confused, was also in her Death-Match Mode.

"That's _rich _coming from a heartless shrew who can't have kids! I think the real problem here is the fact that you know you will never be a mother! You can't stand the fact that Seth may just be a father while you sit on the sidelines and watch as a cold hearted Aunt! Don't think I haven't picked up on it all!" I growled back at her.

"You'll regret ever saying that to me you... you... Bitch!" She screeched at me.

"Oh, very good. Now we are using technical terms for my doggie state. You got me there, I'm intimidated now!" I taunted her and she roared back at me and sank into a position on all fours, then in an instant, had changed into her small, gray wolf form. Roaring and showing her giant canine teeth at me. But I didn't move.

For some reason, I couldn't find it in me to turn into a wolf and take her down on the spot.

"I can't do this." I said in a soft voice as I looked at Leah's heavy breathing form and her bared teeth in her muzzle that was pointed at me. Then suddenly, rage exploded inside of me and I felt the desire to kill.

"Oh who am I kidding? I GOT IT!" I said out loud and jumped into the air at Leah and phased on the run. She turned just barely in time to grab my paws in her mouth, and I was vaguely aware of how the rest of Leah's pack members had also phased inside of the house and were growling at my girls, who I hoped like Hell weren't going to give up and run. That was not how I had raised them.

I snapped at Leah's back and caught her thigh in my teeth, I bit down hard, and she yelped, letting go of me. We both stepped back and looked into each other's eyes.

_Jetta, get a hold of yourself. What would Seth say if he knew you were making his sister mince meat? _Makayla growled at me.

_I don't care what he would think! _I yelled back the lie and then lunged at Leah again, this time I was totally met head on with the russet wolf. This time, I didn't get a good hit in right away. I was pushed back by his two front paws, and let's just say I went flying through the window.

Personally, that would have made a freaking fantastic special effect... although my shoulder didn't feel to hot when I landed the damn thing.

I stood up quickly on the grass, and felt the warm blood seep onto my shoulders and back. Staining the perfect snow white fur a bloody crimson red. But I was in a state of mind where I did not care.

I watched as Jacob jumped out of the window after me, and landed on the ground across from me. Making it seem to shake under my feet with his impact. I didn't waste any time in circling around my prey... I lunged at him again and sunk my teeth into his front paws. He yelped and bit down hard on the back of my neck.

For a second it was just the two of us but as soon as I let go of him there were three other wolves surrounding me. Quil, Embry and Leah... They didn't look to happy that I was attacking their leader. I growled and snapped at them, letting go of Jacob, and they continued to roar back as they circled around me.

_Guys? Where are you? Help me! _I tried to command, but it was all emptiness around me. What the hell had they done to my girls? My pack? The flash of rage was back and as I made a move to catch Quil in the ears, someone snapped their jaws down on my hind leg. I heard a sickening snap and let out a howl. But that didn't stop me from turning around and trying to get Leah—_Mental note: I fucking HATE Leah— _to let go of my leg. But when I did, another pair of jaws took hold of the skin at the bottom of my neck on my back. I couldn't move anymore, I knew I was done for.

_Girls? Please tell me you are okay! Where are you guys! _I whined in my head. No longer a command, just a plead to know if they were okay or not. What would I do without my girls? I would be a lone wolf... that would be no fun at all...

I felt one more pair of jaws snap down on my front left leg, and another snap came forth. I winced at the sound and then let my body go limp. But I don't think that they realized I was giving up, because they continued to let the blood flow from my legs and neck, their teeth slowly sinking deeper at an agonizing rate. I wondered if I could just die of blood loss... that would make my death a lot easier... Ah well... We can't all get our wishes can we?

Then there was another roar. And I was shifted. Most likely so that the other pack could see who the hell was interrupting them.

_Slater? Makayla? Shawn? Danny? Gibbs? Is that you? Are you okay? _I asked in my head. But that was not the returning voice that I got.

_Jetta? It's going to be okay now. I'm here, don't worry. _It was Seth's voice... In my head? When I was a wolf? Whoa, whoa, whoa...... Hold the phone...

I heard another roar that split the air in two and all of the teeth dropped me to the ground. I lay there in a pool of blood on the grass. And then suddenly I felt the minds of my girls come to me. In my somewhat blurry vision I saw Slater and Makayla jump over me in wolf form, taking protective stances, while Danny, Shawn and Gibbs turned on their spots and crouched down. All together I thought that they made a pretty bad ass protection program, all fanned out around me in a circle.

_Where were you? _I asked them slowly.

_Getting your lover so he might knock some god damn sense into those dogs! _Shawn swung her head back so her eyes met mine. I nodded a little bit and saw as Seth's sandy wolf come towards me slowly. I had to admit that with him all big and powerful, and..... furry... It was quite a turn on. Not that I had been turned on to many times... none to be exact.

_I'll have to remember that. _Seth snickered to himself and gave me a wolfy grin.

_Dammit... that's going to take some time to get used to... Wait... how are you here? _I asked.

_I came with the Cullens. _He said again. I rolled my eyes at him.

_No... as in HERE. In my head... With us... _I corrected myself.

_I'll explain that later... come on. I'll have Dr. Cullen clean you up. _He told me in a tender voice that only an imprint could have.

_Man, I can't wait until I have my own imprint. Someone to take care of me.... _Danny sighed in her head.

_And what the hell do I do? _I asked her with a snap.

_Well yeah... but I meant someone who could take care of me, and would want to screw me like... every day... _She said and I couldn't contain my snort of laughter that came out in barking laughs.

_You're going to have to phase you know... _Seth stated slowly.

_Eh... Is that optional? _I asked him slowly.

_Why don't you go and phase in the woods Seth? I'll get her covered and such. _Slater said to him. In a flourish he had nodded regretfully and bounded out of our small circle and into the woods.

_Do I still have to phase back? _I looked at Slater a little awkwardly. She snorted.

_Oh please, I have seen you're ass on more than one occasion... _She told me. I rolled my eyes, and then let myself phase back. As soon as I was human again I was aware of how cold it was outside for summer... Maybe cause I was naked... I was also aware of the exploding pain in my leg and arm, which were now obviously broken in some places.

I felt Slater pull a blanket over me with her teeth... I wondered where the hell she had gotten that from... but the thought was gone in a second when Seth came back and gently bent down to pick me up. The blanket covered me, but that didn't stop my heart from over reacting. And the fact that he was flaunting his freaking perfect upper body was not helping me anymore. He carried me into the house, without a second glance back outside to my girls... or his pack?

I didn't know what was going on right now... I only knew that Seth was here with me now, and that he was going to make everything better... or at least, I hoped he would.

_Jeeeez! Where is the fight music when you need it? I mean seriously... But I do have to admit that Leah was being a tad over dramatic... shouldn't she know how imprinting works by now?.... Well.... maybe not.. But STILL! She should know that it's not really her fault... ah well... We shall get more into what all this CARRIER business is about... to tell you the truth, it's a bit foggy to me as well, but I know how it's gonna go... have no fear, I won't abandon you guys on this like I am sure that you all thought that I had... Quite the opposite actually.... During all my little adventures on my vacations I was coming up with ideas for my stories... =) I'm sure that information just made your day. It didn't? Well it sure as Hell made mine! Once again, PLEASE REVIEWWW! Peace out! -Mooch_


	16. What's Up With These Damn Options

_**Alright.** I have made a decision. And I know that you are all going to love me for it... so here I go! I'm going to make a sequel to this. I Know! You all are screaming with joy! RIGHT??? I KNOWW!!!! OKAY! Enough with that... back to this story... Umm.... Okay... where do I start? Yeah... So this story is going to end very soon... but don't worry! Because I am going to have a sequel up REALLLY SOOOON! HOW AWESOME AM I???? CAN I GET A WHOOP WHOOP IN Da HIZZ HOUSE? NO? Okay........ this is awkward. Alright then... on with one of *sniffle sniffle* the last chapters of the first installment of this series! *WAHHHHH!* Does anyone have a tissue???? WAHHHHHH!!! JUST GO ON WITHOUT ME! WAHHHHHHH! AND READD!!!! WAHHHHH! AND REVIEW AT THE END! *sniffle sniffle* DISCLAIMER AS WELL!!! WAHHH! -Mooch_

**What's Up With These Damn Options**

Seth carried me into the Diamond's house without another word and he carried me all the way up to the second floor and then into the second room on the right. And there, in the middle of the library looking room, standing in all his doctorly goodness was Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Ah. Jetta. How are you?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Do I have to... Answer that... fucking question?" I choked out through my teeth. Trying to not focus on the pain in my arm and leg.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly a little worried.

"It's freaking broken! Those stupid wolves freaking broke them!" I said to him in an angry voice again. And I watched as he nodded to Seth who let me down onto a leather couch and then walked to the other side of the room and got a little clear oxygen mask.

"I'm going to make it better Jetta. I'm here." Seth said to me in a soft voice as he held the oxygen mask to my face and I began to breath in a sweet smelling gas.

"Don't... Don't leave Seth." I said in a dazed voice.

"I won't. I'm right here." He said again. I nodded and slipped more and more into a dream like state, where there was no pain... There was just me and Seth.

.:*:.

It seemed like within only seconds I was back in the real world. And the real world hurt like hell.

"Damn! What _happened?_" I asked in a groggy whisper as I opened my eyes and tried to look around the light room. But everything was blinding and blurry. So I quickly shut my eyes and tried to listen to the people talking nearby.

"So what will that mean for the children?" I recognized Seth's voice immediately and strained to hear something that wasn't being said.

"What's happening?" I asked again in a groggy voice, trying to make it louder. Apparently it worked because the surface next to me dipped down a little bit with the weight of another person. I felt someone take my hand in an extremely hot one. I smiled to myself because I knew it was Seth. But I only felt the warmth on my fingers... Something was wrong.

"Seth? Where am I?" I asked slowly.

"You're with Dr. Cullen and me in the Diamond's house. The girls are downstairs, waiting to see you again." He said to me softly.

"What about your pack?" I asked slowly. I heard him draw in a deep breath and I tried to open my eyes. This time I ignored the blinding light and tried to focus on his tanned face. The jet black hair that hung over his forehead was down to his thick black eyelashes and I couldn't help but smile when I saw his eyes.

He released his breath and shook his head.

"Seth, you can tell me." I said softly again and tried to hold his hand tighter, but it seemed to be restrained. I looked down, and saw that it had a cast on it.

"Oh shit. I promised myself I would never happen to me." I said more to myself then to anyone in the room. I looked down at my leg as well, just like I expected, there was a cast on that as well.

"You are actually very lucky. They were very deep cuts, and we have learned that you do not heal as fast as Seth and the others from La Push. You would have lost a lot of blood if your pack hadn't stopped Jake and the others." He said and his face grew a little dark.

All of my memories from the one sided fight came back to me.

"Right... I'm going to have to talk to them about stepping in sooner." I commented in my own dark voice. It was quiet in the room for a little bit.

"You seem oddly forgiving towards the other pack... after what they did to you." Carlisle said to me. I looked at him and shrugged a little bit.

"It's Seth's sister and pack. I'm supposed to be forgiving, aren't I?" I asked him... True enough I was ready to rip all their god damn spleens out and use them as chew toys with my pack... but for Seth's sake I tried in vain to put that all aside and forgive her.

"They aren't my pack anymore." Seth said quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Just because they hurt me doesn't mean you have to shun them." I said softly. Even though in my mind I was saying _That's the ticket! Good boy Seth! Who's a good boy? You are! You are! _

But he gave me an almost sad look and realization suddenly sunk into my head. He could talk to me in wolf form because he was in my pack. He was one of us now... He no longer belonged to Jake's pack... What The Freaking Hell?

"That's what I said too." He said to me.

"God... did I say that out loud too? I really got to start working on that... but how? Why?" I asked him going back to the pack situation.

"It is against pack rules to hurt another's imprint. As soon as they hurt you, I separated from them, no longer wanting to be a part of their pack. I am now permanently attached to you. You are _never _getting rid of me." Seth had the nerve to joke with me. And I was basically stunned. Here he was, saying that he no longer wanted to be with his sister, or the members of his pack who had most likely been his second family for God only knows how long... All for me?

"Whoa..." I said under my breath.

"Don't act so surprised that I chose you." He said with a snort and I rolled my eyes.

"You know why I'm surprised.... they were your family." I said back to him.

"Yes. But I think that I have a better chance at _having _a family with you." He said and I ended up blushing. Then I noticed that Dr. Cullen was still in the room with us and I started to blush even more.

"So what's up Doc?" I asked him and Seth chuckled just like Carlisle did.

"After I fixed up your breaks I ran a few tests, and I think that you should hear what I found out." He said to me and sat down in a chair that was right next to the couch I was still on.

"Okay. Shoot." I said to him and got more comfortable on the couch waiting for him to speak.

"You know how that woman from the Volturi said that your children would be the carriers?" He asked me.

"Oh, you mean the freaky chick who tried to kill me and then burned herself?... Nope can't seem to remember her." I said to him pulling my eyebrows together in mock confusion.

"_Anyway..."_ Seth gave me a meaningful glance and I rolled my eyes then looked back at Dr. Cullen.

"Yes. See, when I took some samples of your blood I found something very curious... You see, you don't have 26 chromosomes like Jake's pack does. You have 25 like us vampires." He said to me with a very serious look in his eyes.

"So.... What? I'm already a freak I know that." I said to him.

"He's trying to tell you that you are more like a vampire than a wolf." Seth said to me and I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"But I'm a werewolf..." I said in a slow voice. And they nodded at me.

"That's what makes it so puzzling for us. We don't know how you will react when you are pregnant." Carlisle said to me.

"Well what do you _think _will happen?" I asked him cautiously. Dr. Cullen drew in a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye.

"We think that your children will have both a vampire and a wolf gene. Making them possibly the biggest threat that the Volturi have ever known." Carlisle said this all to me in a very calm voice. While it processed in my head I felt my heartbeat pick up and my breathing began to get faster. Seth's hand rubbed my forearm and tried to soothe me.

"So they are planning to kill me and Seth before we can create... a.... a... Wampolf?" I asked him and Seth and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me.

"A what?" Seth asked me.

"Well... I guess that we could also call it a Werepire. That would work to... but you know what I mean! A werewolf and a vampire combined! That thing!" I said to them in a rushed voice.

"Oh... Yes. That will be the reason that they will come after you." Carlisle said to me.

"Then we just won't have kids! There, simple fix!" I said out loud and as I watched Seth his face totally deflated. Like I had just popped his mood with a steak knife and crushed it into the ground with my feet while wearing spiked boots.

"Not yet anyway. Won't they forget about us soon?" I asked Carlisle again and his expression didn't look promising.

"Most likely, no. Although it could be several years before they do anything. They are busy vampires, and they do not go after things that will not happen for many years." He said to me.

"So there is time for us to go into hiding?" Seth asked, a ray of hope forming before our very eyes.

"Yes. Most likely, between the time that she becomes pregnant, and the time they find out." Carlisle said a little hesitantly, "But that would have to happen very quickly. There is no time to waste." He said to us, and I froze.

"So... You're saying that I have to get pregnant like... _right now?" _I asked him and Seth let out a light hearted chuckle... At least one of us was excited to be a parent.

"No. But my guess would be within the next week. That way we can have you transferred into a hiding spot nearby us so we can help protect you all." He said to me and Seth.

"What about my girls?" I asked quickly, my mind reeling.

"They could come along as well. But this will have to be talked about more as soon as you two make your decision." He said with a meaningful look at us. So he was basically telling us: _Make up your minds. You are either going to have sex within a week, or you aren't... So hurry up and choose! _

He said no more and got up, then walked out of the room quickly. Leaving us in a very awkward situation. I said nothing and we just sort of sat there together in silence, letting the news of our fates fall over us like a very hot, scratchy, unwanted blanket in the middle of summer.

We had a week to decide to make a family... Or be killed basically. What great choices I had before me. I bet you can see this statement coming from me already... Are you ready for it:

I knew one thing for sure, I was not going to go down without a fight.

I'd like to just see those vampies try and kill me. OR my child.

I guess you know what I had decided to do then...

Are you shocked?

I am.

_How freaking awkward would that be? I know right? But no worries! The second story will be up Soon enough after this one ends and we will all see how this story ends... Or will we? Haha...; okay... I'm going to go now before the WAHHHH! Water works begin... oh god! WAHH! Okay.. I have to be strong! They will be back in the sequel, won't they? I hope sooo! Wahhh okay... I have to go! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! OR IF YOU ARE LIKE ME! CRYYYYY ABOUT THIS STORY ENDING! OR REJOICE! BECAUSE ANOTHER ONE WILL SOON BEGIN! *sniffle sniffle! Peace..... wahhhh! -Mooch_


	17. Um, Awkward Turtle Much?

_.... Is it safe to come out now? *peeks from behind large building*  
I know what you all are thinking... "What the fuck took you so long??" Well... before you all sharpen your pitch forks and come after me... I have to explain myself. I had a mental break down. No seriously. I did. Well... that and the fact that I have just been lazy and I have been going every where all the time because it's the end of summer... and Now I have freaking soccer tryouts and school starts and I'm only 3 chapters away from finishing the freaking first story!! GAH! okay... umm... Oooh! I was on vacation in the place where this all takes place!! It was funnn!!! And I got a LOT of inspiration. So expect some kick ass chapters in the near future!! =D YAY! hahah okay...welllll yeahh I know this isn't a VERY long chapter, but PLEASE review! It will make me happy!! =) Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight characters... Only minee!! =) Peace outt! -Mooch_

**Um, Awkward Turtle Much?**

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Alright then."

Seth and I sat there in the study. Unable, apparently to speak in anything more than two words each.

Well... what was a person supposed to say?

'Sure! Let's have sex right now!'... that's not exactly a great way to state it. But we didn't have to worry about that for another few minutes because a small knock came at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked loudly.

"Can we come in?" Gallaria asked softly.

"No. You have to stand in the hall and talk to me from there. Of course you can come in!" I said to her with my old sarcasm back and working perfectly. I turned my head and watched all of my girls come into the room. Slater and Makayla stood on the far wall and the little runts sat on the floor near my couch.

"So what's up?" I asked them slowly.

"Jake's pack took off...." Shawn said quietly. Seth seemed to perk up with that.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Not sure... Maybe it had something to do with the fact they learned that you are no longer part of their pack... they seemed sort of pissed off." Slater said.

"They don't know what pissed off is until they have their pack turn on them and attack their imprint." He growled under his breath. I felt my finger softly stroke the back of his tan hand trying to calm him down. This seemed to work because his fingers tightened around mine more.

"Wow Jetta... I've never seen you in such a needy state... Wait a second! We aren't going to have to help you shower or anything? Are we?" Danny asked in horror.

"Um No. Sorry to break it to you." I said to her with a slight hint of disgust in my voice. I didn't mind phasing around the girls, that was normal. But god. I didn't want them to see me, or vis versa for any longer than a few seconds.

"Hey! It's fine by me!" Danny quickly covered up and we both nodded. It was quiet for a few seconds the Makayla spoke.

"We heard something when Dr. Cullen came down just now. He said something about hiding you two... When will this take place?" She asked slowly. I looked at Seth who's face seemed to be a bit reserved. I took a deep breath.

"Umm... In a few days... After Seth tries to uhh... get me pregnant." I said in barely a whisper. The girl's faces were a mixture between disgust, joy, fear, and awkwardness. I didn't fail to hear Seth's excited intake of breath and his arm wrapped around my waist and held me tight to him, like he would lose me if he let go.

"Oh! You're going to be a mother! I'm going to be an Aunt!!!" Gallaria beamed at me.

"Uhh... Eww." Danny gagged into her hand.

"Do you think it'll be a puppy at birth?" Shawn asked slowly.

"What made you decide this?" Makayla asked.

"Yeah. I want to know that too." Slater agreed. I took another deep breath and told them everything that I had just learned about myself, about the Volturi, and about what my children would be, and why it was so important for us to go into hiding.

They sat there a little stunned at first, but Shawn was the first to speak.

"So... We are more vamps than wolves?? That's messed up... Why don't we stink like them? Or like blood? Or any of that stuff??" She asked and Gallaria nodded next to her.

"Yeah, I want to sparkle too!" She said with a slight whine in her voice.

Seth laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I want to know why it's just you the Volturi wants... I mean not that I'm not thankful that they aren't coming after me or anything. But what makes you so special?" Slater asked quietly.

"I don't really know... Maybe because I'm the first to get an imprint?" I asked more myself rather than them. Just then came another knock from the door. We all looked over and saw Carlisle in the door frame.

"Jetta? Can I check you're breaks?" He asked slowly. I nodded and he came in then began his examination of my broken leg an arm. Stupid Jake's pack.

"Well... you will be fully healed in about an hour. Is there anything you need?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Uhh yeah. Can I get a couple of Edward's cinnamon buns?" Seth asked with a smirk and I hit him with my good hand. He caught it in his hand and kissed as he looked at Carlisle expectantly.

"I'll see what I can do. _Jetta _do you need anything?" He directed the question at me now.

_Yeah, can you make sure that the Volturi doesn't hunt me or my child? _I asked in my head sarcastically.

"No. There isn't anything you can do." I sighed.

"Alright... I'll be back." He said and left the room.

"Don't forget my cinnamon buns!" Seth called after at him and I glared at him.

"Do you only think of yourself?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Of course not... What kind of an imprint would I be if I did?" He asked me and I shrugged slowly. Then he continued, "I also think about food." He said with a smirk again. I sighed in exasperation and rolled my eyes just as he pressed his lips to mine and started to open his slightly. The kiss was deep and slow and heat spread through my entire body as he kissed me and held me tighter.

Someone cleared their throat.

I pulled away and Seth started kissing my neck.

"We're still here you know!" Danny called out. I gently pushed Seth back with my good hand. Even though I probably didn't do it by myself and he looked at me with a sparkle in his deep eyes. My heart stuttered at that and a brief thought passed through my head. I blushed even more and looked back at the girls who were goggle eyed.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"Awkward turtle...." Gibbs said and they all laughed, and I had no choice but to join in with them.

.:*:.

The next hour passed by ridiculously slow.

Dr. Cullen came back twice to check in on me and Seth was delighted to get a whole plate of Edward's cinnamon buns... which we stole while he went to the bathroom... He was quiet mad at us but after I kissed him he seemed to be all better again.

When the hour was finally up Carlisle came back into the room and told me he was going to take off the casts.

"Go right ahead... Stupid things." I said. My arm and leg were sweating so much and it was itchy as Hell!

So he took out a cute little saw that I came up with 100 other evil uses for with the girls while he was cutting off the casts. Seth and Carlisle were very entertained as we did this and when I could finally stand up and move again I felt so happy I could explode.

"So what now?" Shawn asked.

"Don't know..." I said back as I stood up and stretched all of my muscles.

"I want to know what Seth and you have decided..." Carlisle prompted me as he put away his little saw. I turned and looked at Seth as he stood up and planted himself next to me. I was sure that my face plainly said 'I don't want to have to say it again'. He kissed my forehead and looked at Carlisle.

"We'll do it... well... no wait... yeah... in both ways." He said and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He smiled at me and I saw Carlisle smile as well.

"Well then I would suggest that you try tonight." He said to me.

"Tonight?" I stuttered.

"Tonight?" Seth asked slowly.

"Tonight?" All the girls asked together incredulously.

"Yes. Tonight." Carlisle said to us all and walked out of the room again with a slight smirk on his face. It was deathly quiet in the room now.

"Uhh... were are we going to sleep? Because no offense, I don't want to witness you... ahem... 'Love Making'..." Slater coughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah.. You guys can stay here again... Or something..." I said slowly and just as awkwardly. It got quiet again.

"Awkward Turtle." Gibbs said again and we all looked at her.

"Umm yeah, what time is it?" I asked again. Shawn looked around and turned back to me.

"Five thirty." She said to us.

"Right, why don't you guys go and eat dinner. Kay?" I asked them. They all nodded and filed out of the room. Slater gave Seth and I a last look before disappearing behind the corner with the other girls. Which left Seth and I again in a state of uncomfortable silence.

But this time there were no words exchanged, he just looked at my face. And then slowly reached out his hand towards me. I looked at it for a second, then with out hesitation, took his hot hand in mine and gave a small smile. He slightly smiled back and then walked towards the door with me in tow.

The house seemed to be completely silent... As if the girls weren't even there. And as we walked downstairs we met no one along the way.

Seth seemed to know what he was doing and I felt no issue with trusting him, so I followed behind, letting him caress my fingers with his own. We walked outside and slowly across the meadow and into the woods.

I wasn't sure how long we walked for. But it was long enough when Seth stopped suddenly. I looked at the scene. It was a small patch of green grass birch trees encircling it with their leaves forming a canopy above the clearing. I could hear water running close by softly, and there were the soft notes of wood thrushes echoing around the area.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"I guess... but now with you standing here in comparison." He said back to me and I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks.

He tugged on my hand again and I walked forward into the small clearing. It was almost as if it wasn't part of this world. It was totally untouched by all of the hurt and fear that the world contained. Without any direction I sank to the ground and Seth sat next to me, enveloping me in his arms. I smelled his spicy, woodsy scent and a feeling I had never experienced before erupted in my stomach.

I looked up into his deep eyes and for a split second he was completely casual. But then his mask slipped away and he was glowing. His lips were suddenly on mine and I couldn't help but follow along.

Seth slowly pushed me back so I was laying down on the ground with him on top of me. He broke off for a moment and I opened my eyes in confusion.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me with a little doubt in his eyes. I took a deep breath and pulled his lips back to mine.

"As sure as I am that I love you." I whispered against his lips. And with that, the kiss deepened, which followed with our clothes being carelessly thrown aside and our bodies tangling together.

And when we had finished and I lay there, perfectly content in Seth's warm arms, I smiled and realized that I was truly happy. Here. With Seth. Forever.

_Well then............. Awkward turtle. lol. I say that allll the time =P Okay sooo what did you think? Not to bad for a T rated sex scene, eh? lol. Okay... Please REVIEW!! I would looove you if you did! =) Alright, talk to you all soon!... Via..... New chapter lmao =) Okay.. Peace out! -Mooch_


	18. No One Likes Being Stressed

_Lordy, lordy, lord!!! That was incredibly hard for me to get this chapter up I hope you all know!!! It's sort of intense..... to a point. If yous gots any questions about What the hell is going on just ask. And DUDES!!! WTF is up with the reviews??? Seriously? I feel so unloved!!! And that's not good is it!!! It's especially worse because I think I totally failed my Geometry test! So PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! AND YOU'LL BE MY BFF'S FOR ALL TIME... EXCEPT YOU CAN'T TAKE MEGAN'S PLACE.... SHE IS IRREPLACABLE. BUTTTTTT NOT IN LIKE.... YOU KNOW WHAT... NEVER MIND... JUST REVIEW AND WHY THE HELL AM I STILL TALKING WITH CAPS??? ALRIGHT... DISCLAIMER, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **AND YEAH... HERE YOU GO -MOOCH_

**No One Likes Being Stressed**

That night I had the most wonderful dream that anyone could ever wish for.

I was with my family: Seth and all of the girls. We had all been in the forest in wolf form, when all of a sudden two new wolves joined us. One was tan just like Seth and the other was a beautiful golden color. They were much smaller than us, and suddenly we were all back in human form, dressed and in what looked like the Diamond's house. I looked around at everyone and then my eyes rested on two small children. One seemed to be an exact replica of Seth and the other one had to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Or so it seemed to me. Her silver eyes looked into my own silver ones. And we just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. But then she slowly walked over to my and I enveloped her into my arms and picked her up. She held tight to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, mommy. I love you." She said in a delicate little voice, and I suddenly felt tears spring to my eyes as I held her tighter. I didn't want this dream to end.

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you too." I replied in a whisper and then as if the Universe had suddenly realized I had been perfectly content, it wrenched me from my dream.

.:*:.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the canopy of leaves above me. There was only one spot of heat on my leg and the ground was somewhat cold and wet. I shivered then sat up a little bit. My clothes were thrown in every direction and I sighed then saw Seth with his hand reaching down and planted on my thigh. His face was one of pure peace and I couldn't help but both smile and feel jealous. I would still look like that too if I hadn't woken up.

"That's not going to fly." I said to myself and then smirked. I leaned forward and started to plant small kisses all over his face and then slowly moved down his neck to his chest. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. I pulled back and smirked at him.

"Morning sunshine." I said to him and he immediately frowned.

"Why are you so far away?" He asked in a groggy voice and in a split second reached out and grabbed me around my waist. He pulled me in tight to him and I was very warm all of a sudden. I liked having a space heater around. Very useful…

"The girls will be anxious and we should know what the Cullen family wants us to do now…" I said into his neck, not really having the will power to get up and follow out the task at hand.

"We will…. Eventually… But not yet." He said and I heard the smile in his voice. I smiled as well and Seth began planting kisses all down my neck and chest and soon enough we were tangled together just as beautifully as the night before. And the weird thing was that I didn't regret any of it… It just felt too perfect to not go along with anymore.

.:*:.

It had to be at least a little after noon when we finally got up and got dressed. I found the small creek I had heard the night before and washed my face and tried to do something with my hair… Wait a second. Since when did I care about my hair??

"You ready?" Seth called out and I frantically continued to smooth out my hair before he came into view… Oh yeah… that's when.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and we started to walk back to the house. I was aware at how sore I was and I was positive that if I wasn't part werewolf that I would have bruises on every surface of my body… What? I liked it rough. That's not a crime.

The house seemed to appear very quickly and we walked inside without even knocking. But I began to think that we should have. There were loud voices coming from the living room: familiar, loud voices.

"She attacked his imprint!" Edward yelled at someone. There was a snarl building in his voice.

"Because she felt threatened and she felt like she doesn't belong! Those girls will only bring you trouble! Believe me!" Jake yelled back angrily.

"You don't think we have realized that? You were like Seth's big brother! You should have seen that too and welcomed them in, instead of pushing them aside for your own protection!" Edward roared at him. I realized with a jolt that they were arguing over letting me stay or not. My hand tightened on Seth's and his thumb started to rub small circles on the inside of my palm. It sort of tickled but I wasn't really focusing on that right now.

"We push her away so that we might have a chance for survival!" Said a new female voice; Leah's voice. Seth's hand froze and I looked up at his dark face. It almost scared me how angry he looked in that second but I went back to looking ahead at the entry way and listening to the fight.

"He is your brother! You can't just let him go." Edward said to Leah.

"Watch me." She spit at him with so much venom in her voice that I winced a little and wrapped my arm around Seth's waist. I couldn't imagine what that made him feel like. To know that your sister wanted nothing to do with you because you finally found your true love…. That really had to blow.

There were footsteps suddenly and out of the living room came Jake and Leah with Embry and Quil close behind. They all froze when they saw us and I looked at Leah immediately. Her face didn't show any emotion except for pure hatred. I wondered what happened between that time when we had talked only a couple of days ago. I don't know about her… But it was almost like I was her _friend. _But I guess that all flew out the window when it was said I could have children…

"Oh hello Seth, didn't see you there." Edward's voice came, but I didn't look away from Leah's face. What I wouldn't give to be a mind reader right now.

"Trust me… You don't want to know." Edward said from across the room. I smirked and then felt a tug on my hand. I followed it and walked around the pack with Seth. I heard the front door slam shut finally as we walked into the kitchen. There sat everyone. And I meant everyone.

Slater, Makayla, Shawn, Danny, and Gallaria all sat at the wooden table that I guessed wouldn't be used for anything after we left. Noah, Sasha, Trace and Gemma all stationed themselves around the counter and all of the Cullens stood at the wall behind the girls.

"Family meeting?" I asked with a smirk and Slater nodded.

"I hope you know that if I smell like vampire stink for the rest of my life I am holding _you _responsible." Gibbs glared at me and I laughed a little bit.

"I'll keep that in mind." I nodded to her and went to sit in an empty chair on the far side of the table so that I could see everyone. Seth stood behind me with one hand firmly on my shoulder. Carlisle finally came forward and looked at us.

"Well… I'm not going to ask about the details, but I assume that you two did what I asked last night." He asked and I blushed and looked down.

"Yep." Seth said without any embarrassment or hesitation.

"Yeah Seth! Getting busy!!" Emmett laughed out loud and my blushed deepened.

"Right. Well, it's only right to assume that the Volturi will see what has happened and will have someone over here as soon as possible." Carlisle said.

"I thought you said that it would take them like 10 years to find out what has happened?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. He nodded.

"I did. But with the impending danger that your state puts them in, I'm willing to bet that they will want to take care of this problem sooner, rather than later." Carlisle said again. I nodded slowly and understood what he meant.

"So what is the exact plan? Because I don't know if I'm totally up for a giant road trip." Gibbs said and Shawn smacked her on the arm, "Ouch! What was that for?" Gibbs glared at Shawn.

"That is for being the baby of the group. Jetta needs us now and I don't think she wants to hear any complaining about it." Slater spoke up before her sister could say anything.

"Way to make me sound incapable of taking care of myself guys." I said to them.

"Dude, give it a rest. You've taken care of us as long as I can remember being a wolf. Just let us return the favor." Makayla said to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather not turn this into a sob story if you don't mind." I said to them and they all nodded and quieted down.

"Right then, the plan is for the Diamonds to move into our house in Forks. Your pack will be able to stay on the reservation with the other pack in La Push. Meanwhile, my family will move back up into Alaska. As soon as you give birth, Jetta, you will have to move up into Alaska with Seth and stay with us. The Diamonds will take care of your child." He said in a soft voice. I felt shocked. So that dream that I had wouldn't be coming true? We wouldn't be a happy family as I had predicted.

"Wait a second! Why do we have to be separated?" Seth asked in an angry voice. I looked up and saw Edward put a hand on Seth's shoulder, almost as if he was restraining him.

"The Volturi would expect for you to always be together. It's natural for them to hunt you down because you will have the baby. If you let the baby stay with the Diamonds it will be safe beyond expectations. And your pack would be near by with reinforcements. If anything should go wrong, then it wouldn't be hard to just move the baby and your pack up into Alaska while we gather more protection." Carlisle proceeded to tell us.

My throat was dry and my mind was spinning off in all different directions. I saw what Carlisle was saying, I truly did. But there was no way in Hell that I was ready to give up my child. It was a stretch for me to even agree to have one. Although, after last night I found myself ready for the baby and everything that it would bring Seth and me. That dream that I had had would haunt me as long as I lived if I let go of my child. I realized that Seth was yelling at Carlisle. I stood up quickly and looked at him.

He stopped yelling and I nodded.

"It's okay. If this is what needs to be done to protect _our child _then it's okay. But you will never lose me. I promise." I said to him in a whisper as he looked at my face. He let out a deep breath and then wrapped me up in his hot arms. I clung to his shirt and let a few tears slide down my cheeks onto his shirt.

"I love you." Seth said to me in my ear and I nodded.

"So I've heard." I smiled back into his warm chest and then he let me go. I looked back at Carlisle and nodded.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked him. He looked at Edward who was still standing behind Seth and nodded. Edward nodded back and suddenly all of the Cullens were gone from the kitchen.

"We leave tonight. I suggest you get all of your things from your… _shack." _Dr. Cullen said and we all nodded.

"Finally someone who knows what a shack is!" Danny cried out. We all gave a short laugh and then the entire house was moving. I saw Alice on the phone in the entry way and everyone else was running around and taking apart furniture and bringing downstairs. But the girls and Seth and me, we all went outside and phased quickly.

_Well I don't know about you guys… But I've always wanted to go on a road trip. _Danny said with a smile in her voice.

_Yeah… It's just too bad that Jetta is running for her life. Otherwise, I would have liked to go shopping and all that jazz. _Makayla said.

_Maybe we could do that sometime… Go on a trip somewhere. _Seth said to me and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

_Yeah. We can go right after I give up my child and hide from a bunch of violent, mad vampires. That sounds good; I'll get right on that. _I said to him.

_This won't last forever Jetta. The war between the Volturi and the rest of us will end. It's not a cycle that I want to keep repeating itself. _Seth said to me again as we all started running into the forest.

_I didn't even want to be a part of it in the first place… But I usually don't get everything I wish for now do I? I don't exactly have a fairy godmother who grants all my wishes. _I said more to myself than to anyone in particular.

_That might be true Jetta. But just look at the freaking prince charming that you got! I mean… Damn! _Slate said and we all laughed. Seth felt a little embarrassed and we all laughed even harder. By that time we had reached the shack finally and I didn't bother to phase as I nudged open the door and stuck my head in. there was no way I would be able to fit in there and look around. And Seth was even bigger, so I didn't think he could manage to get in.

_Do we really need anything in there? _I asked them slowly.

_Well…. Do you think that the Diamonds will buy us new shit when we reach La Push? _Makayla asked me. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

_I don't know… Maybe… Let's hope that they will. _I said to her.

_You're telling me that we just ran _all _that way for _nothing_? _Gibbs asked with a whine.

_Oh buck up runt. You're a werewolf. And werewolves don't complain. _Slater said to her. We all laughed again and then trotted back into the forest. We weren't really in a hurry. I knew that it was probably hectic in the Diamond's house with everyone running around packing things, and I wasn't really up to get stressed out like that. Who would?

_Are you scared, Jetta? _Shawn's voice and question out of the blue. I felt a little startled, then a little embarrassed and I sighed.

_Yeah Shawn… I'm scared shitless. _I said to her, completely serious, and she nodded.

_Don't worry. You'll always have us. _Makayla said to me and I just sighed.

_Gee thanks. A bunch of hormonally challenged mutant wolf girls who think that it's funny to kick someone's ass. _I said to them and they all frowned mentally.

_You act as if it's a bad thing… _Slater said finally and we all snickered.

_Not to burst any bubbles, but I'm not really into hearing about mushy girl stuff. That was usually what my sister rambled on about and I'm particularly pissed off at her right now, so if you don't mind… _Seth said to us all and we nodded and picked up speed as we headed towards the Diamond's house again.

.:*:.

We all phased separately when we had arrived on the outskirts of the Diamond's clearing. When we had finally all walked out across the meadow towards the house we saw a large U-Haul attached to a rather large SUV. Meanwhile two smaller, sleeker cars were parked next to it, the vampires all stood outside the cars and seemed to be conversing.

"Hay-O." I yelled out to them and they looked up.

"Where's your stuff?" Noah asked. I shrugged and waved a hand to dismiss the question. He nodded; I guess he understood that we didn't really have anything to begin with so why did we even have to explain ourselves?

"Alright then… I guess we should hit the road." Carlisle said to us all. We nodded and I watched as Trace got into the front seat of the big SUV with Gemma in the passenger seat. I felt Seth's lips by my ear.

"We should go with them. To… Straighten out the arrangements." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. I nodded and grabbed his warm hand in mine to give it an encouraging squeeze. I knew that this would be hard on him. He had been so pumped to be a father and now that chance was being ripped away from him in a flash. It didn't seem right, but at the same time, it seemed like the best option we had.

"We'll go with them." I pointed to the SUV and Carlisle nodded.

"Edward? Bella? Will you go with them as well?" Esme spoke up and I was startled by that. But they nodded none the less and got into the furthest seats in the back. Seth opened the back door and I pulled myself in, and he followed right after and closed the door. The car started and then we were moving out of the meadow. I turned and looked between Bella and Edward's heads so that I could watch as the girls and the other vampires got into their own cars. And I watched the Diamond's house slowly disappear. The one place that had finally seemed like a home to me was gone.

"It's going to be okay Jetta. I promise that it will." Seth said to me in a whisper as he kissed my temple. I nodded and leaned my head onto his warm chest as he wrapped his arms securely around me.

"I know you will." I whispered back to him and let just one more tear fall from my eye.

_OMG. that was pretty freaking intense. Am I right? Or am I right? I think I'm right!! Okay... I'm gonna say it again: **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **OKAY??? Alright. Estoy muy cansada. (I am very tired. you like my spanish and you know it lmao) =P okay... I'll try to update really soon. *sniffle sniffle* We're almost to the end!!! Review and tell me what you think is gonna happen in the sequel and if you got them; ASK QUESTIONS!! I know that I would be confused out the wazoo if I was readin this story so don't worry =) Alright... Peace out -Mooch_


	19. I'm Not Used To This Kind of Pain

_HOLY FREAKING SHIZZ-NITT!!! THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTERRRR!!! DUDDESSSSS!!!! omgg!! okay. I'm done... psych!!! NO I"M NOTTT!!! HOLLYYY CRAPPPPP!!!! OMFGG!!!okay. now I'm done. Alright... A few things to go over... first of all: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! you seriously have no idea how much your reviews made this chapter happen!! XD umm also. Dudes. I'm tell you right now: **GET SOME TISSUES FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! NO BULL SHIT!!! I WAS SERIOUSLY CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS!!!... I KNOW, THAT'S REALLY SAD... BUT DUDES! THIS WAS SUCH A SAD CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE AND I'M SO ATTATCHED TO IT!! PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END, AND TELL ME IF YOU CRIED TOO! WE CAN BE CRYING BUDDIES!!! ='( **ummmm anywhosies. I don't own Twilight, I only own the Diamonds, and Jetta's pack. And I feel like I'm going to cry some more, so I'm going to go, and let you all read this chapter!!! Break out the tissues... NOW! -Mooch_

**I'm Not Used To This Kind of Pain**

Within the first ten minutes of the ride we had to stop at a gas station for food. I was hungry like you wouldn't even believe.

Seth helped me out of the car and we both went into the gas station with Bella and Edward as Trace filled up the car.

"What do you want?" Seth asked me.

"Just a bag of chips and a soda…" I trailed off as I looked around. Seth looked at me a little bit stunned.

"That's it?" He seemed a bit shocked.

"Uh… yeah." I said to him as I pulled what looked like a Costco Extra-Family sized bag of sour cream and onion chips down from a shelf and skipped back to the fridges in the back of the store. I then pulled out a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Oh. Now I see." Seth said with a smile and I laughed with him.

He ended up getting two packages of powdered doughnuts, a jug of chocolate milk, a pint of Ben & Jerry's Phish food and basically bought out the entire candy aisle. I just shook my head as I watched Edward pay for it all. Seth just shrugged at me and when we walked out of the store we saw the other cars pull into the gas station.

"If you don't mind, I have to talk with Carlisle for a second before we get going again." Seth said to Trace.

"Yeah, of course." Trace nodded, and we watched as Edward went with Seth over to Carlisle's car. I watched as they started to talk among themselves and I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked over, and saw Bella smiling at me sadly.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing about me Jetta. Calm down…" She smiled at me again.

"Then what is it?" I asked her slowly.

"I just hoped that no one would ever have to go through what I did. Trust me, the Volturi isn't to be underestimated. They will kill you and your child if they are given the opportunity. No matter what you have to do, _do not _let them have that opportunity. It's one thing to know that everything will hopefully work out, like in my case. But for you, I don't see things getting better for a long time." Bella said to me.

"Well that's a great thing to hear." I muttered under my breath.

"That's not what I was going for. But Jetta, you have to understand that we will never let you get hurt. You are with Seth now and that makes you part of the family. I know what you are going through, and I'll help you in any way I can to try and stop all of this from happening." She said to me again and then wrapped me up in her cold arms in a gentle hug.

I was a bit stunned for a second… Seth had really been the only person to hug me in… well… a long time. Let's put it that way. And to have someone tell me that I was part of their family and hug me, that was just a little weird for me. But for some reason, I lifted my arms and gently hugged her back. Like a friend would.

"Thank you Bella." I said to her softly as I pulled back. She nodded and then opened the car door and got into the back again. I closed the door behind her and leaned against it with my back. I looked around at where Seth was still conversing with Carlisle and the others, in what looked like a very intense way. And then I saw the girls coming over to me from the gas station store, tons of food in their arms.

"Oh My God! That was amazing!! Jetta! Look at all my food!!!" Danny screeched at me. I nodded to her and walked towards them.

"Yeah… I'll bet that guy in there is one happy man." I said and nodded towards the gas station store window. We could see the confused, but grateful look on the man's face. We all chuckled to ourselves and then looked around. The guys didn't really seem like they were going to be done talking any time soon.

"Well I'm tired of standing." I said loudly and sat down in my place on the pavement.

"Me too." Shawn said and collapsed on the ground next to me. The rest of the girls followed and we all just sat there and acted like we weren't sitting in the middle of a gas station drive way. I opened my chips and passed them around, and in return I got some candy from each of the girls. It was finally after all of the chips were gone that we started to get bored.

"What the hell are they talking about over there?!" I asked in an angry whisper.

"Who knows? But I'm bored! Let's have a contest!!!" Gibbs said to us all.

"Sure why not? It's not like we're going any where, any time soon." I sighed and lay down on my back.

"Okay… Let's see who can chug their drink the fastest!" Gibbs said to us and we all groaned. We all had at least 2 liters of drink in each bottle.

"Fine… Winner gets to choose the first bed where ever we end up!" Slater said and we all nodded.

"Cool cool! Let's do this!!" Gibbs smiled at all of us and we all opened our sodas and they fizzled a little over the top.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked and I took a deep breath and stared at my Dr. Pepper.

"I'm sort stomach." I said out loud.

"Go!" Gibbs said finally and I brought the bottle to my lips and tipped my head back all the way. I began swallowing all of the fizzy soda and my stomach started to feel funny but I focused on chugging it.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" I heard Trace's voice laughing and then I heard two of the girls sputter and start laughing with him, but I continued to chug down my drink. I opened my eyes and saw that I only had a little bit left. I took a deep breath through my nose and then swallowed as fast as possible. When the bottle was empty I threw it as far as I could and let out a loud victory yell. Everyone started laughing.

"What???" I asked them as I hiccupped slightly.

"Makayla already won." Shawn laughed at me.

"Oh well. I feel accomplished now." I said to them as I patted my tummy. It felt all sloshy now and I knew I would be able to hear the liquid moving around if I started to run.

"Yeah, because it's every girl's great accomplishment to chug down a 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper." Slater sighed and played with the empty Sprite bottle in her hands.

"It is in my world." I said to her.

"Ah yes. And this is the same world where you turn into a giant dog I presume?" Slater said again and I maturely stuck my tongue out at her. She flipped me off and I returned it and tried to get up slowly. My stomach seemed to weigh a thousand pounds and as I got up I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist.

I looked over my shoulder at Seth who was smiling.

"Nice almost win." He said to me.

"Oh thanks. I try." I smiled back at him and then looked at the girls.

"I guess that I'll see you in a few hours." I said to them.

"Don't count on it! I'm planning on going straight through until we reach the West coast!" Trace said with a grin on his face.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to sleep." Danny said to him and he started to laugh. We all chuckled and then went to our different cars. Edward got into the back again and then Seth and I got back into the middle seats. And once again we started to drive.

I settled in Seth's warm arms, trying to ignore the liquid in my stomach moving around in an unsettling manner.

"So what were you talking about anyway?" I asked Seth quietly. I felt him move a little and I looked up at his face. His expression was something like fear, but also sorrow and hesitation.

"It's nothing Jetta, don't worry about it." He said to me slowly.

"Psht. If there is anything I have learned in my life is to always worry. Now tell me." I said to him and he shifted uncomfortably again.

"Well… I was wondering to Dr. Cullen about what would happen if you just _didn't _have a child. We would be able to live without any interference with the Volturi. I'm completely happy without having a kid. You're all I need." He said to me with a slight smile on his face. But I could still see the sadness on his face. I sighed and twisted around a little bit so that I could wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face into his chest.

"I know what you're trying to do. And believe me, I understand. But Seth, I love you so much. And I know now that I want this child. I want to have your child. No matter what it takes, I will protect my child and I will always love you." I said to him and I heard a small sighing noise. I looked up at him and saw that tears were running down Seth's cheeks into my hair. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by sadness as well and I felt tears sting my own eyes. And so we sat there in the car, in silence, and in each other's arms. Crying for what seemed like forever.

.:*:.

I can't tell you when the last time I cried was before I met Seth. But I can tell you that the happiness that I found with him outnumbers all of the pain that he has brought. I wouldn't have traded any moment with him for anything in the world. He is my imprint, and my best friend, and my family. He is my everything. And even though it hurts, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that he stays with me for ever.

.:*:.

Apparently I fell asleep after we had our weeping fest, and I woke up in a sweat. Seth hadn't let go of me and he looked so peaceful. Even though it was completely dark in the car and the only light was coming from the lights on the dashboard.

I struggled to sit up a little more and look around. Bella was laying on Edward's chest in the back and I heard him humming a beautiful melody.

"Musical prodigy?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"To a point." He said to me in a quiet voice. I nodded and then looked at the front of the car. I saw that Trace had some ear buds in and was jamming out to a loud rap song on his IPod. Even though I should be worried about him because he was driving I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop rocking out. It was just too priceless. But when my gaze rested on Gemma I froze. She was looking out the front window with a terrified expression on her face.

"Gemma? Are you okay?" I asked her slowly. She seemed a little startled and her head snapped back to look at me.

"Oh, Jetta." She sighed, "I'm fine. Don't worry." She said to me.

"Does anyone know me!? God! I'm pretty sure that I already said that I always worry. Now tell me what the hell is wrong!" I snapped at her in a whisper. She took a deep breath and nodded at me.

"Well… I'm just afraid." She said to me and I nodded.

"Don't think you're the only one." I muttered to her and she sighed.

"Jetta, you don't understand. I already escaped the Volturi once in my life. They are terrible vampires Jetta. The things they do to humans is both disgusting and merciless. I escaped them with barely my life, and I hoped that I would never ever have to come into contact with them again." She said to me. Realization hit me like someone had slapped me.

"You… You what?" I asked her with a stutter in my voice.

"I know what you must be thinking Jetta. Especially now since you are in such grave danger. But I escaped for a reason. I didn't want to live like them. I left so I could protect people from them." She said to me with a pleading look on her face. I was breathing fast and I nodded jerkily.

"I understand… I think." I breathed quickly.

"Please, please try to, Jetta. I don't want any harm to come to you or anyone else. But I'm not sure if I can handle hiding from them again. I'm scared that they will find me and kill not only all those I've protected, but also me. I've betrayed the Volturi and I don't know how all of this is going to play out. I'm scared Jetta. For everyone's lives." She whispered to me and I couldn't remember how to breathe for a few seconds. Then the air came whooshing back to me in a rush.

"Gemma, I know that I haven't talked to you a lot… Actually, I haven't talked to you at all. But that doesn't mean I don't know what you're talking about. I'm afraid for Seth, and the girls, and hell, now that you've told me all that I'm afraid for you. But most of all, I'm afraid for this child that I'm going to have. It has no idea what sort of shit that it's going to be born into and I don't even know what it's importance is going to be in all of this. But Gemma, you have to understand that I will trust you with my child's life any day of the week." I said to her and she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Thank you Jetta." She said to me in a rasping voice that sounded like a dry sob.

"Oh I wasn't done yet." I said in fake offense and she smiled a little bit and I did as well.

"Gemma, I will trust you with my child as long as you trust yourself. I know that you'll do a good job I mean… Hell! You're freaking invincible! Even the best of mothers aren't invincible. But I know that you will be an excellent guardian. Just remember that." I said to her and she let out a dry sob again. I felt my throat close up and felt the unreal pain return to me as I tried to smile at her and leaned back into Seth's chest.

It grew quiet again after Gemma went back to staring out her window again and I focused on Seth's gentle breathing, when another musical voice spoke up.

"Jetta, if it's any use, I'm proud of you Jetta. I envy your bravery." Bella whispered to me. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Thanks. If only I could actually feel it." I said to her shakily and then snuggled in closer to Seth's body. As if he realized this, his arms snared around my waist and I smiled to myself then slowly fell into sleep once again.

.:*:.

The next morning came faster than I had expected and we had all pulled in to another gas station only this one had a diner. Apparently we were somewhere in Illinois. Trace and the other vampire drivers had a knack for speed and we had reached Chicago by morning.

I sat at a booth with Slater and Makayla, with Seth right on my side and one arm around by my shoulders. Gemma and Trace sat in the booth behind me and every so often Gemma and I would catch glances and we would immediately find the understanding in each other's eyes. Seth threw me a couple of questioning looks but I ignored them and busied myself with shoveling more waffle into my face.

"I love food!" I heard Gibbs sigh through a mouthful of her sixth pancake. I laughed at her and then took a sip of orange juice and decided to talk to Makayla and Slater about what was going to happen. I mean come on! I was on a freaking role with all of these heart to heart, understandings that I had with everyone. Am I right? Yeah, I am.

"So, when it's time for Seth and I to leave for Alaska, I want you guys to stay with the other pack. I want you to help protect my baby." I said to them and they stopped eating and looked at me with their mouths open.

"What happened to sticking together?" Makayla asked with a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"Well…. I think that I want at least some part of me to be around to watch the kid grow up. I don't want it to smell completely of vampire stink. Do you?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. Slater swallowed loudly and Makayla's eyes went wide.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You knew this was going to happen back at the house." I said to them, getting a little irritated now.

"Well yeah. But dude, we didn't expect you to exactly go with the flow so quickly." Slater said to me seriously. I shrugged at her.

"Well, my mind has sort of changed due to the fact that I now know that the Volturi is a serious force and I know that I want to have this child. Oh my god I'm sounding like a mother!" I said to myself with a small frown.

"Yes you are. And it's sort of freaking me out… I think I liked you better as an abusive mommy." Danny said as she walked by us to go to the omelet station.

"Who asked you?" I called back to her. She didn't turn around and I looked back at Slater and Makayla.

"Any way, I want to tell you guys that you are moving up in rank for now." I told them.

"So…. I'll be Alpha when you leave?" Slater asked slowly.

"That's traditionally how it works…" I said to her and suddenly there was the sound of someone dropping their plate.

"Say what?!" Someone shouted loudly. I looked over and saw Shawn looking at me with a horrified expression, "Did you just put my _sister _in charge? Are you insane?!" Shawn yelled at me and everyone in the diner was looking at us now.

"Dude, now is really not the time to be discussing this." Makayla said quietly as a bunch of locals looked at us with confused expressions.

"Enough said. Shawn, can we talk about this later?" I asked her in a tense voice.

"And by asking, I think that was a demand." Danny said as she walked by again with her plate loaded up with eggs and assorted ingredients.

"Yeah, basically." I nodded along with Danny. Shawn groaned angrily and then sat down again in her booth with the other girls.

We finished up breakfast and then got back into our separate cars and began driving again. For a few hours we all just talked. About everything we wanted to. Trace and I had an intense 'that's what she said' battle and that left everyone in our car in near hysterics, and after another couple of hours, Seth thought it would be funny to stick his head out of the window, with his tongue out… Like a dog. Obviously the vampires found that rather amusing, and don't get me wrong, I thought it was funny as hell. But I was a bit embarrassed when the people in the other cars on the freeway started to give us funny looks.

We stopped a few more times during the day and then night came again. I settled into Seth's arms, and unlike the night before, there weren't any tears, just silent, agonizing thoughts. I was sure that I would owe Edward at this point. I felt bad that he had to listen to me moaning about my intense problems and dilemmas of life.

"Don't worry about it. I've been there. I understand." I heard Edward whisper to me that night as I fell into sleep again. I was too tired to say thank you, but I was positive that he knew I was grateful. Now all I had to do was sort out the rest of the shit in my life…

Wish me luck….

.:*:.

By the second morning we had reached Wyoming, and after stopping for breakfast, Trace made a promise, I thought more to himself than anyone else, that we would reach La Push by night time. I didn't even want to bet against him… And I think by this point everyone knew I was a compulsive gambler.

But as promised, by the time the sun had been gone for at least three hours we drove past a small sign that said _Welcome To Forks! _I looked out the dark windows, trying to see some sort of building, but all I could make out was the dark, merging shapes of trees.

"Dear lord! Is there any sort of civilization here?" I asked myself and Bella chuckled.

"You get used to it." She said to me and I nodded slowly.

"I really don't think that would be possible, but whatever."I muttered and they chuckled again. After another twenty minutes everything changed. It was sort of weird, how I knew that we were finally there, and immediately Seth perked up and looked eager to get out of the car.

We drove along the same road for a little while and finally I saw some lights a little ways ahead. I squinted and saw some dark shapes. Only when we got closer I realized that they were people… Well…. Actually, they were extremely tall boys.

Trace stopped the car and slowly, Seth opened the door to the SUV and helped me out then we walked around the car and he immediately went over to the tallest man and grabbed him up in a big man hug. I looked at my side and saw that all of the girls had quickly joined my presence. We looked pretty damn good as a pack. I smirked to myself and then Seth turned around and smiled at me.

"Guys, this is Jetta. She's my imprint. And she is the Alpha of her pack." Seth said with a big smile on his face, and I felt the need to blush, but that was stalled when what looked like the two youngest boys started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right Seth? There is no way those _girls _are werewolves." One of them said. He was tall obviously and was quiet handsome with medium length black hair and a dark tan in the night.

"Wanna bet?" Danny stepped forward and asked with a growl. I put my hand on her shoulder firmly.

"I don't think they will believe you." I said to her.

"Well they'll just have to see tomorrow. Won't they?" Makayla said to us and we all half nodded. I looked at Seth again and he nodded.

"Right-O. Jetta, this is Sam Uley, the Alpha of the La Push pack." Seth introduced the tallest man to me.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said to me with a nod. I had to restrain myself from snorting. Who in hell said it was a _pleasure _to meet someone.

"I do… but I don't think that counts." Edward said from behind me.

"Shut up." I muttered to him without looking.

"This is Paul, and Jared." He indicated the next tallest boys. And then came the smart ass, "This is Collin…" He said and the boy looked close to laughter again. But then my gaze shifted to the other young one beside him. He looked just as cute as Collin did, but he wasn't really paying attention to the introductions. Instead, he was staring right at Shawn. I looked at Shawn and then back at the boy.

"Brady?" Seth asked as he waved a hand in front of the boy's face. But Brady wasn't really looking.

"Umm…. Seth?" I asked as I walked forward and touched his arm. He looked at me and I pointed at Shawn. Who was now sharing the moment with Brady.

"Oh crap." I sighed.

"Holy crap! Are you kidding me? She gets a god damn imprint before me?! But I'm older!! I thought Alphas had first pick!!" Slater jumped in and started arguing.

"It doesn't work like that, bud." I said to her slowly. Slater groaned unhappily and the other girls snickered.

"Well. I vote this an 8.7 on the awkward scale. Let's continue. I'm Gallaria, that's Danny. The lovey dovey one is Shawn. The angry one is Slater. The one who is falling asleep where she is standing is Makayla, and that is Jetta. Now can we please go somewhere to sleep?" Gibbs asked with a whine in her voice.

"Oh can it, runt." Slater said with a growl in her voice. I could tell that she was going to be pissed about the whole imprint thing for a while. But no one else was paying attention to that as Sam nodded and then turned and walked into the small house behind him.

Seth put his hot arm around me and towed me after the others and even before I was inside I could smell food. Amazing, and glorious food.

"Oh my lanta. I think that I will love whoever is cooking." Gibbs said as she walked ahead of me.

"She says that to everyone." I muttered.

"I heard that!" Gibbs yelled from around the corner.

"You were supposed to!" I yelled back. I didn't feel very hungry and without hesitation, Seth pulled me down on him on a very comfy looking couch. I couldn't find the will power to keep my eyes open any longer and I nestled my head in the crook of Seth's warm neck and slowly fell asleep with the feeling of Seth breathing in my hear and playing with my hair.

It seemed that I had escaped the pain. But I knew this wasn't the end of it.

My life ain't no fairytale…

_I know right??? *sniffle sniffle* how was that for a second to last chapter??? dudes, you don't even know what you're in for with the next chapter/ story. It's gonna be so great, but emotional. But awesome, but really sadd!!! =( Okayzzz. I'm going to go read this chapter again and cry some more because I can. Please REVIEW!!! It will make me much happier, and I might even stop crying if you review even more... look at it this way: this is like... you're last time reviewing for this story... well.... it's really not because you still have 1 more chapter... BUT STILL! just review please =) It'll make me happier... =) See! It's working! I can sense that I will get many reviews!! XD XD XD XD!!!! lmao. Okay, peacce outt budss!!! -Mooch_


	20. When A Door Closes, A Window Opens

_Okay… I don't feel like typing a lot… Why? Because I have the flu and I just typed this whole last chapter for all you. That's why… So yeah. This is the last chapter of the first story in this series… and ummm just Please Review. Because reviews make me feel better =) And I'm SUPER sick right now….. soo yeahhh enjoy =P -Mooch_

**When A Door Closes, A Window Opens**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the most beautiful sight in the world. Jetta's head was resting softly on my chest and I could feel her breath on my neck. I smiled as she moved a little bit and her hair was now in my face. I smelled her scent and I felt myself thinking of the other night in the forest. She was the most beautiful, wonderful, feisty, amazing girl in the world, and she was mine. I liked the sound of that: _Jetta was mine._

I was just about to wrap my arms around her body and pull her closer when Sam and Carlisle walked into the room. I looked at them both and Sam nodded his head a little bit. I groaned silently and hit my head against the back of the couch. It was just my luck that as soon as I got comfortable with the girl I love I'm pulled away from her.

Slowly I managed to squirm my way out from under Jetta and left her sleeping soundly on the couch. I stood up and had to maneuver my way around the rest of the girls who were sleeping on the ground. I saw Shawn sleeping with Brady sleeping only a few inches away from her and I finally made it into the kitchen I saw Carlisle, Noah, Sam, Trace, Gemma, Esme, Emily and Sasha all sitting in the kitchen.

"_Another _meeting?" I asked with a sigh. I was really getting sick of all this talking. It made everything only that much harder. Even the thought of Jetta giving up our child made me angry.

"Seth, we have to include Sam in our plans." Carlisle said softly.

"I know that but didn't you ever think that I'm getting freaking sick of talking about all these god damn plans?" I asked him angrily.

"Seth, please calm down. This is the last time we'll talk about it." Esme said and softly patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to live these plans for God only knows how long." I snapped back.

"Well if you won't say anything then I will. Sam, we know that you do not know the Diamonds as well as you know us, but they live by the same concept that we do. We are planning on leaving Jetta's child with them and have them move into our house on our side of the line. We will move Jetta and Seth up into Alaska to live with the Denali clan. And Jetta's pack we ask that you allow Jetta's pack to stay on the reservation to keep an eye out." Carlisle said to Sam who looked thoughtful. He looked up at Carlisle and gave him a slow nod.

"Last night the pack agreed that we will help Seth and Jetta in whatever way possible. I'm sure that you know that we don't like the Volturi any more than you all do." Sam said in his wise voice. Before Sam threatened to kill Bella's baby, I really envied him. He was there for me like a father when mine died. He always seemed so patient and wise and I wished I could have a love like his and Emily's.

Even though I had been in Jake's pack, I felt closer to being part of Sam's family more than ever… I mean besides being Jetta's. She was My Everything. But still, I needed someone to lean on because I didn't want Jetta to feel the pain I did.

"And are the Diamond's ready to accept the responsibility of taking care of one of us? And protecting them from the Volturi?" Sam asked in his deep voice and looking over at all the Diamonds. I expected Noah to speak, but I was surprised when Gemma looked Sam directly in the eye with a fierce look on her face.

"Of course. We will protect her with our lives and will have no regrets about it." She said sharply. _Whoa. Where did that come from? _

"Then it is all settled. See, no harm done." Carlisle said and nodded to me. I just rolled my eyes but froze when I heard the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

"Seth?"

I turned around and looked at Jetta in her cloth shorts and tank top, she rubbed her sleep filled silver eyes, and gave me a confused look. I would never get over how perfectly full her lips looked or the gentle curve of her neck into her delicate shoulders. The flow of her body all the way down her legs. All of it was mine, and the feeling that spread all over my skin was too much to bear. I stepped forward and took her gently into my arms. I always felt afraid that I would hurt her if I wasn't too gentle. I planted a kiss on her forehead and then smiled down at her.

"What did I miss?" She asked me in a voice that was still thick with sleep.

"Just arrangements." I sighed in a hard voice. I carefully watched her face as it got darker, but she didn't look up at me, and instead gave a small nod to Gemma who nodded back. Whoa… I'm thinking I missed something there. But before I could ask Jetta sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder and I was no longer concerned about anything else but her comfort and happiness.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her softly and she nodded against my warm chest. I entwined our hands together and then without another word to the others, walked out the back door to Emily's house and into the familiar forest of La Push.

"Ah! It's raining!" Jetta slowed down and tipped her head back and let the cool drops hit her face. I smiled at her and watched her spin around like a little girl in the rain then look at me again.

"What is it?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Nothing, you just amaze me, that's all." I said to her and she blushed the tiniest bit and rolled her eyes. I smiled even more and then took her hand again and led her deeper into the woods that I had basically grown up in.

"Where are we going now?" She asked me as she looked around at all of the green trees.

"Oh please, you didn't think I wasn't going to show you around my turf did you?" I asked her with a grin. She snorted and gave me a look.

"So now you own all this?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I smiled.

"Nope. Not at all." She winked at me and then skipped off ahead of me. I watched her for a second just enjoying the view when finally I was tired of not being near her and I ran after her, feeling the exhilarating power that came with the whole werewolf deal. As I caught up to her and encased her in my arms a thought went through my head and I smiled down at her. She looked up at me and started laughing.

"You look like a mad man! Stop!" She laughed at me and I grinned wider, loving the sound of her laugh.

"How would you like to meet my mom?" I asked her quickly. That stopped her and made her face go stone cold.

"Your…. Mother?" She asked quietly. And I nodded, a bit confused. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, hoping that her serious face would go away.

"We don't have to if you really don't want to…" I said with a little bit of my own sadness in my voice. But her happiness was much more important than mine so I was willing to deal with that.

"No… It's just… I haven't really had a mom for a long time, you know? And people just don't seem to get that about me. But whenever I met a woman they always seem to think that I'm the type of person who would cause trouble. Which I guess they sort of pegged really close to the mark, but they usually don't like me." Jetta whispered to me and in her voice I hear almost a child speaking. And in that moment, even more than before, she seemed fragile to me. I kissed her neck under her ear and moved up her jawbone.

"She'll love you because I love you."

As soon as I told her this the small smile returned to her lips again and she nodded slowly. My heart filled with excitement as I took her hand and started running through the forest at a fast pace. Within only a few minutes we stopped in my backyard and I looked up at the small white house that I had grown up in.

"Wow… Nice place you got here." Jetta elbowed me in the ribs.

"Shut up. Come on, she's going to love you." I said to her with a smile and I thought I heard her whisper something, but it might have just been the wind. I led her up the back stairs onto the porch and then walked around to the front door. I knocked on it once and it took my mother only about ten seconds to get to the door. She opened it and looked like she was expecting someone else, but as soon as she saw us her face lit up and she wrenched open the door to pull me into a hug.

"I've missed you!" She said to me as I hugged her back. She was lonely, and I got that, but god, you'd think that she'd have some friends!

"I missed you too, mom… And I have someone you'll want to meet." I said to her as I pulled back and took a stiff Jetta into my arms.

"Mom, this is Jetta Sparks. She's my imprint." I said with what I was sure a glowing face. Jetta blushed a little and lifted her hand.

"Hey." She squeaked and I chuckled.

"Hello dear." My mother said with an ecstatic smile of her own and pulled Jetta away from me in an unexpected, mothering hug. I watched Jetta get stiff, but then relax a bit into the hug before pulling away and backing into my arms again. I smiled at both of them as we just stood there.

"Well… Are you going to invite us in or not?" I asked jokingly and my mother laughed as she opened the door again and went in with us walking behind her. It smelled just like usual. Fried fish, smoke from my late father's old pipe, and my mom's regular perfume. To anyone else it was an odd combination, but it was home to me.

"Here, why don't you two sit, I'll go get some cake." My mom smiled at us as she left us in the small living room and went into the kitchen. I heard her rummaging around for plates and forks. That was when I head Jetta's stomach growl.

"Hungry much?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Shut up! I didn't get to eat much yesterday." She said to me and I laughed a bit harder thinking about the 3 trucker's breakfasts she had inhaled at the diner.

"Well you better start eating more… now that you have another person to sustain." I said and then froze. I hadn't even meant to, but the words had just slipped out. Jetta had frozen as well.

"How are we going to tell you're mother?" She asked me.

"Tell me what?"

Jetta and I both jumped at the sound of my mother's voice coming into the living room and handing us our cake. Jetta busied herself with eating her cake immediately and I looked down at my shoes.

"Come on then Seth. Let's hear it." My mom said with a mothering look and I had no choice but to take a deep breath and tell her everything… yeah… _Everything._

"Carlisle has a theory that our children will be a sort of hybrid. For now we just know that they are the carriers… But we don't know what of. We have learned Jetta is more vampire than werewolf, but she shows none of the characteristics. And because of all that the Volturi will hunt us down and try to kill our child… Or us… Or maybe both." I managed to choke out. Jetta's hand was tightly folded in mine as I continued, ignoring my mother's gasp.

"With that, we have come up with a plan that involves everyone to protect us and the child. We leave for Denali, Alaska as soon as Jetta gives birth." I said slowly.

"What about the baby?" My mother asked with fear in her eyes.

"The baby will stay with another vegetarian coven of vampires." I sighed and my mom gasped again.

"What about Jake's pack? Where's Leah in all of this? Where is the rest of your pack?" My mom was getting angry now and I knew this was going to be the hardest thing to tell her.

"I'm not part of their pack anymore. Like I told you, Jetta and I are the first of our kind. The first werewolf-werewolf pairing. And after Jake's pack attacked Jetta under no clear circumstances, I had to split apart from them." I said quietly.

"So you are going to choose this… _girl _over your family? Over your safety?" My mom asked me in a loud voice. I struggled to keep my sanity under control.

"After they attacked her even with the rules of our pack set down? Yes. It's something you don't understand mom." I said to her in an edgy voice.

"Something I don't understand? I understand completely. You are going to just walk away from your sister and the men who have been you brothers and just give them up so you can elope with this slut?" My mother yelled finally giving Jetta a death glare. That was where I drew the line. I stood up with Jetta securely in my arms.

"No. I gave them up so I could protect the person I love more than anyone else in this world." I whispered in a deathly low tone. My mother let out a little breath but I didn't see her face because I was already walking out the door with Jetta right beside me.

For a long time after we were in the forest again I heard my mother yelling at us from the porch, but soon it was completely silent and I stopped Jetta. I turned to her and buried my face in her neck my arms around her and wanting to never let go.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am." I whispered into her soft skin.

"It's okay… Like I said, I expected it." She whispered back to me and hugged me tighter.

"I didn't." I sighed and then pulled away and sat down on the ground leaning against a moss covered tree. Without even hesitating, I pulled Jetta onto my lap and she immediately nestled her head on my shoulder. I smiled a bit and stroked her hair.

"I guess I should be the one to say sorry…" Jetta sighed quietly.

"Don't even say that." I said to her quickly but she shook her head.

"You're mom is right. I'm making you give up everything that was important to you." She said to me with a quiver in her voice. It felt like I couldn't hold her any tighter without breaking her as I kissed her hair repeatedly.

"That might be true. But I'm getting something so much more important in return. So it all evens out eventually." I smiled into her hair and she laughed a bit. My heart swelled at the sound of it.

"So I guess that means I'm never getting rid of you?" She asked me as she pulled away to look at me.

"Nope. You're stuck with me." I smirked at her. She snapped her fingers.

"Oh darn." She said to me and I laughed with her before I pulled her into a deep kiss. I could get used to being with Jetta forever. She was one of those things I couldn't picture my life without… And I guess that's what all werewolves say about their imprints. But I wasn't just talking in werewolf/imprint terms. I was talking in true love terms. The kiss led to more passionate things and by the time we were done Jetta lay on my bare chest breathing heavily. My hand gently slid up and down the bare skin of her back and all of a sudden she started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked her, chuckling myself because it was too hard to ignore the joy of her laugh.

"Are we always going to do it in the forest? Or are you planning on making me comfortable one of these days?" She asked me with a smile and we were both laughing.

"I'll take care of that right away." I managed to say through my laughs.

"Oh good. I was wondering when I was going to start being appreciated." She sighed and our eyes met. A spark went through my entire body and I couldn't help but smirk and pull her face up towards mine so I could kiss her again.

"Well… That might have to wait just a little bit longer." I chuckled against her lips.

"Fine by me." She whispered back and my heart started to fly. Once again I knew that I would be with Jetta forever.

It was almost like a fairytale…

.:*:.

Nine Months Later

**Jetta's P.O.V.**

I was sweating and I was in pain…

No wait… Pain couldn't even begin to describe what I was freaking feeling.

"Come on Jetta! Push!" I heard Bella's voice nearby and as I did what she said I felt myself screaming.

"Holy Mother of God! I feel like I'm peeing out a watermelon!" I screamed and a few people laughed. But I most certainly wasn't because I wasn't kidding. It hurt like hell.

"One more time Jetta! You can do it!" Esme's voice said softly.

"You said that about a half an hour ago!" I yelled at her, but never the less I did as she said and screamed once again. But then suddenly, I felt alone. I unclenched my eyes and looked around the white room that was part of the Cullen's house hold. Gibbs, Danny, and Shawn all sat in the corner, Slater and Makayla held one of my hands while Sasha, Esme, Bella, Gemma, Alice, and Rosalie were all… down below helping out with all that shit. I heard a raspy cry and my heart immediately leapt as I saw Gemma and Bella over at another table where the noise was coming from.

"It's a girl." Sasha smiled to me and I nodded and let my head fall back against my pillow trying to calm down and relax. For the past nine months I had grown not only in size, but also grown more open. The Diamond's seemed to take me and the pack in as their own family. Sasha and Noah became almost like parental figures… I saw almost because they were never going to be able to break my spirit like normal parents. I trusted Gemma and Trace with all my heart to take care of my child.

And when Bella came over with a fuzzy pink blanket and something inside it my heart skipped a thousand beats. I held out my arms readily and looked into the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life.

She had chocolaty brown hair and silver eyes like my own, but a tan that could only come from her father. I smiled down at the little girl in my arms and kissed her forehead. She looked up at my and we shared a silent moment to ourselves as we just looked at her. And at that moment I knew that it would be next to impossible to leave her.

"Jetta? What did you say you going to name her?" Gibbs skipped over to me with a smile on her face. I didn't take my eyes off my little girl as I spoke to Gibbs.

"Ariella Jane Sparks-Clearwater." I said to my daughter as her eyes closed and she snuggled closer to my body.

"That's such a girly name for you to choose." Shawn wondered.

"Shut your face. I like it." Slater slapped Shawn over the head earning a death glare which she ignored completely.

"I do to." I sighed and then stroked the soft cheek of my baby with my finger, hoping not to disturb her. I hardly noticed all the girls leaving and I only looked up when I heard Seth's voice.

"She's beautiful like her mother." He said with a smile and I smiled back at him. I know… I've become such a freaking softy…Well only on the outside.

"She has some of you in there too. Don't think you didn't kick in any chromosomes." I smirked at him as he lay down on the bed next to me and looked at our child. I snuggled in closer to Seth and closed my eyes. Trying not to think about what would happen in only a few hours. After this perfect moment was over. After our family was torn apart for our safety. After I was gone from my baby's life for God only knew how long.

And so you all know… It's _really_ hard trying not to think about that stuff. But somehow I did it, and for a little while, as I lay there with Seth and my daughter my life almost seemed like a fairytale. But I knew it was just an illusion. Because there is no such thing as magic in my world. There's no such thing as fairytales.

.:*:.

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

I did not believe that anyone was more afraid of the situation we were all getting into than me. I watched from the big windows in my new room as Jetta and Seth both got into Edward's car. I had watched them both cry and as I now looked down at their baby in my arms I felt truly sad for them.

Sad, afraid, but also protective. I had made a vow to Jetta to protect her child and I would fulfill it no matter what. So as I watched the car pull out of the front yard and onto the driveway at about 80 mph and the baby began to cry, I turned away from the window and walked without hesitation into what used to be Edward's room. A baby crib was set up on the wall opposite the wall of glass and a rocking chair set up right next to the windows.

I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down in it smoothly. I began to rock the child to sleep, feeling more protective of her with every breath she took. I would make sure she was safe. And I would like to see anyone try to stop me from protecting her.

_And again… I don't really feel like typing… But wasn't that sort of a cool ending? Sad ending? Amazing ending? Annoying ending? Please tell me what you thought and maybe I'll get better sooner and be able to start the next storyyyyy!!! Peace out! -Mooch_


	21. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!!!**

_OMFG! I'd really like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. You know who you are!!! You are all super great and I wish you the best in all your writing… if you write! =P If not, then I hope you keep reading at every opportunity! Because, let's face it… Reading is DAMN AWESOME! =D so yeah… You guys are awesome and I'm soooo happy that you all enjoyed this first story in my series =)_

_Now…. Because there actually aren't that many chapters and such, I decided to make a playlist for you all. Just because I'm that nice and all =P But uhhh yeahh it's missing a few chapters but that's cuzz I couldn't think of a song for that chappie… butt yeahh… Okay… Here it is Enjoyyy!_

_Riot – 3 Days Grace  
Girl Fight – Brooke Valentine  
We Are Family – Sister Sledge  
Awkward Rap –College Humor (from YouTube)  
Poker Face – Lady GaGa  
Nice To Meet You (Anyway) – Gavin DeGraw  
Let's Get Ready To Rumble – Jock Jones  
Razzle Dazzle Them - Chicago  
The Bad Touch –Bloodhound Gang  
__I Know You Want Me - Pitbull  
The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson  
Fighter – Christina Aguilera   
You'll Be In My Heart – Phil Collins_

**_And nowwww The moment you've all been waiting forrrr: THE TITLE OF THE NEXT STORYY!!! Hahaha and the title is……….._**

**This Ain't No Cinderella Story**

**_Haha I know I''m just so original. But okay… I gotta go lay down now. All of this writing is making me even more sick than before. =S Please tell me what you think and if you come up with any ideas for songs for This Ain't No Fairytale, just tell me. I love you all! Thank you! Peaceee -Mooch_**


End file.
